A Total Drama Action Story With Me
by cartoongal11
Summary: I'm the new girl on the show competing for the grand prize and a chance at romance to. However, when a nosy person get's in the way, what's to be done about it? Will I get the guy in the end? Or walk away with nothing?
1. Chapter 1

**A Total Drama Story**

**_Total Drama Action Here I Come_**

**Arrival, Robbers and Cars**

**Chapter 1**

_Just 4 the record, I'd like to thank cakedecorator and her fabulous story_

_I'd also like 2 say that this is gonna b like the original show, but also in my own perspective_

_So that's about it_

_Enjoy_

_~(My OC's POV)~_

"Oh god. Oh my god. I can't breathe right now." I thought to myself.

Today is the most exciting day of my life right now.

Do you guys wanna know why?

Because...

I'm gonna be staring on one of my favorite TV shows.

**TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!**

**Ta Da!**

Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners?

Hello, my name's Becca Pelham and I'm a 15 year old teenage girl.

My skin's a light peach color; got short shoulder length brown hair; brown eyes to match it; I'm about oh 5 foot 5; a bit of a curvy body, but I'm in a pretty good form; wearing my favorite Avenger's sweater and a gray tank top under it; a pair of torn and paint splattered jeans; ankle length socks; and a pair of athletes sneakers.

Wondering how I got onto TDA?

Well it's very simple actually. See I was in my bedroom jamming and dancing to some music. Basically my favorite song. _'Alejandro'_ by Lady Gaga. So I was dancing around, and around in my room when my mom comes in holding the telephone in her hand.

"Becca, there's a man named Chris McClain on the phone. He says that he would like to talk to you about that new hit show Total Drama Action." She told me, and that made me stop dancing and turn to look at her.

"Uh come again please?" I asked her making sure I heard her right.

"Chris McClain, from your favorite TV shows. You know Total Drama Island, and now Total Drama Action? He told me that he wants to talk to you. Says its something very important and must speak to you now baby." She told me.

"Oh um okay." I replied walking over and taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah is this Becca Pelham?" Came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Yes sir, and is this Mr. McClain that famous TV host from the TD series?" I asked him nicely.

"Why yes it is. Thank you for pointing that out. Guess what?" Chris told me.

"What sir?" I replied.

"How would you like to star in Total Drama Action for the rest of the show, and season?" He asked me.

"Wh-Wh-What? Yo-You want me t-t-too star in Total Drama A-Action?" I asked him in shock.

"That's right! So what do you say? You in?" Chris asked me.

"Wow this is so sudden. Uh...Hold on please." I said before putting down the phone and calling out to my mom.

"MOM! CAN I BE ON TOTAL DRAMA ACTION? MR. MCCLAIN WANTS ME TO BE ON THE SHOW FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON!"

"HE WANT'S YOU TO DO WHAT?" She called back.

"HE WANT'S ME TO BE ON TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! CAN I GO PLEASE?" I called back.

"LET ME TALK TO HIM FIRST, AND THEN WE'LL SEE!" She told me.

"OKAY!" I replied and brought the phone to her.

She then took the phone and began to talk and discuss things with Mr. McClain. They talked on, and on for what felt like hours. So I went back into my room and began to draw in one of my sketch books. I drew for a little while until my mom came back into my bedroom with the phone in her hand.

"Becca, do you really wanna go onto Total Drama Action?" She asked me with a small smile on her face.

I looked up at her with a huge smile on my face.

"More then anything in the world." I told her.

"Then pack your bags because you're going to Total Drama Action first thing tomorrow morning." She told me and I began to scream and jump around like a little school girl, or a kid who had just eaten a lot of candy.

I thanked my mom a thousand times and began to pack all of my things for Total Drama Action!

That's how it all went down, and right now I'm in a limo being taken to the set of Total Drama Action. Where I'll not just be competing for the million, but I'll also get to meet the cast of the TD series that are still competing. Oh boy I'm like freaking out right now. This is just to cool! Oh my gosh! The limo's come to a stop. We must be here already?

Just then, the door opened up, and so I stepped out of the limo and grabbed my things. Once I got outside, I was greeted by none other than Chris McClain, and Chef themselves.

"Becca! Welcome to Total Drama Action! Where you'll be competing with our remaining cast for the million dollar grand prize." Chris told me.

"Awesome, and Mr. McClain I can't thank you enough for letting me be on this show. This is like the greatest day of my life right now!" I told him.

"Well now, with that kind of attitude you just might make it into the final three." Chris said.

"Now then, Chef will take your belongs to the girl's trailer, and you will follow me."

As Chris began walking, I followed behind him while Chef gathered my things and walked off with them to where the trailer's were located. We soon approached a building, went inside, and came upon a set that looked similar to a bank. Chris brought me over to the inside, gave me a script, and then put a blonde wig upon my head.

"Just stick to the script, and you'll do just fine okay?" He told me before leaving the set.

"Um...Okay then. I'll just be here going over the script, and awaiting for whatever's to come next." I said to myself and turned around to read the script.

For the record, this was sort of a load of crap.

I mean really, why did I have to read from a script anyway?

"Why do I need a script anyway? I mean, it's not like anybody's gonna rob this bank or something like that?" I told myself, but then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well hello there beautiful. That's a fine pair of legs you got there; but right now I need those fine hands of yours to start filling up this pillow case with cash and do you mind hurrying it up please? I'm in a bit of a hurry." Said the voice which I knew belonged to Duncan.

I looked at the script, and tried to find my lines, but then I just decided to screw the script and do things my way.

"Oh it's money you want huh? Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen...honey!" I told Duncan while spinning around and throwing off the wig on my head.

Duncan took one look at me before passing out on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! That's never happened to me before." I said before running over to the other side and getting down on my knees next to Duncan.

"Uh Duncan? Duncan are you okay? Duncan?"

I tried to gently wake him up, but then I saw Harold and Heather come up both wearing what were suppose to be masks just like the one Duncan had on. And then everybody else came into the building, and by everyone I mean Beth; Lindsey; Owen; and Justin. The only person that I didn't see was Leshawna, and I knew for a fact that she didn't get voted off yet. Strange isn't it, but I'm sure she's okay right? Anyway, back to Duncan who was still passed out on the ground.

"Duncan? Hey Duncan? Wakey, wakey please sweetie." I told him while shaking his shoulder.

That seemed to do the trick, and soon he began to open his eyes and sat up removing his mask off of his face.

"Aw man, what happened?" He said and then saw me.

"Whoa...Uh hey there."

"Hey you, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll live. Thanks...Uh?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry I'm Becca. Nice to meet you Duncan." I replied holding my hand out.

"Ditto on that." Said Duncan with a smile on his face as he shook my hand.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Whoa...Just, just whoa. I mean when I looked at Becca I was thinking that she has got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I'm not kidding here. She had these beautiful brown eyes, cute smile, and her voice sounded like an angel. Wow..."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Who the hell is she?" Asked Heather with her mask now off, and pointing to me.

"That Heather is your new compotator Becca. Who'll be competing for the million dollars, and be on the show now." Came Chris who walked into the room.

"Her? How the hell did she get on here?" Heather asked Chris.

"Oh, I called her mom who agreed to have her daughter on the show. Since she's like a huge fan, and has great respect for myself." Chris told her, and I smiled while biting the bottom of my lip.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Just for the record, I would prefer it if Chris didn't mention me being a huge fan of the show in front of everybody. It kind of makes me embarrassed and I hate it when everybody's staring at me."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Now then, Becca, since you were our bank teller you get to choose who get's the reward. Which happens to be a sack of cash." Chris told me and then gave me the sack of cash.

"I think its only fair that the Gapper's get the prize money because they got here first. After all, 'First come, first serve' right?" I replied and gave the sack of cash to Duncan who gladly accepted it.

"Congratulation's Gapper's!"

"Thanks." Said Duncan giving me a wink, and I smiled and giggled a little at it.

"Well now, since the Gapper's got the reward, the Gripp's also get a reward. And that reward happens to be...Becca!" Said Chris grabbing my arm, and then nearly tossed me over to the Gripp's causing me to almost trip, and fall into the arms of none other than Justin himself.

"Oops, I'm really sorry." I told him.

'It's alright. Nobody got hurt." He told me and flashed one of his famous smile's at me.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"I gotta say that Chris brought in one hell of a girl to this show. I'm not kidding. Becca is really cute, and what better cutie to become my girlfriend then her? Oh yeah, I'm gonna snatch me that beauty."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Okay! Now that we got that all cleared up, it's time for part two of the challenge. Everybody, head up to the top of the mountain!" Chris told us, and we all began to run out of the building, and up to the top of the mountain.

So we all ran up to the mountain top for part two of our challenge. I didn't know what was in store for us, but I was ready for whatever was to come. While running, Duncan came up to me, and started to make conversation with me.

"Hey there!" He said.

"Hey Duncan!" I replied.

"So, how did you get onto this show anyway?" He asked me.

"Oh, well I've seen every single Total Drama show since the first season. Then yesterday my mom get's a call from Mr. McClain who asked for me to come and star on this show. There was no way I was gonna pass off on a deal like that. So I agreed, my mom agreed, and here I am now." I explained to him.

"Wow, that must have really brighten your day huh?" Asked Duncan.

"You better believe it did." I replied.

"Hey quick question for you Duncan. Where's Leshawna?"

"Leshawna? Oh, she's still locked up in the bank vault. We just left her there after we found out that she faked cried-" Started Duncan.

"So she could get that spa day?" I finished for him.

"Exactually." Said Duncan with a smirk.

"Don't you think that's a little bit harsh?" I asked him.

"Eh, maybe, but she kind of deserves it." He replied.

"Maybe, but you'll get her out later right?" I asked him.

"For you I will." Duncan replied with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

Soon we all made it to the top of the mountain. Where we came upon two piles of what looked like parts that belonged to a car of some sort. Not sure what kind of car, but it was definitely for some sort of moving, transportation vehicle.

"What's with all this junk?" Asked Heather sounding rather pissed.

Then out of nowhere came Chris riding in a red sport's car.

"These are your getaway cars. All you have to do is assemble all of the pieces together." He told us.

"That is like so lame." Said Heather.

"Hey if they were already put together then it wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it?" Chris told her and then drove off only to then crash into something.

"Aw crap!"

Well after that little show, my teammates and I got straight to work.

"Okay team! Time to build us a getaway car! We should all do different parts of the car in order to get the job done faster. So, Owen, I need you to put together the back; Beth and Lindsey, you guys will put together some of the pieces on the bottom; Justin, you're on engine duty; and I'll assemble the wheels and seats. Is that good, or should we switch?" I told everybody.

Nobody seemed to complain which made me happy. After that we all got to work on our jobs. Owen was using a bunch of glue, and duct tape to stick things together; Beth and Lindsey used what looked like ponytail holders, and some regular tape to keep things in place; I was doing the best I could on the seats and wheel's; but when I looked at Justin, he was looking at himself in a rear view mirror. Well I wasn't happy, and walked over to him grabbing the mirror out of his hand.

"Um excuse me Justin, but you're suppose to be on engine duty. Not check yourself out in the mirror duty." I told him.

"Yeah funny thing about that. See, I can't damage my hands so working is out of my league." He told me.

"Well I guess you better start doing some annual labor right now, because this is a team project, and by that I mean all team members have to be participating. So pick up some tools, and get to work please." I explained to Justin before going back to putting the wheels in place.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"I was kind of surprised by Becca's behavior towards me. I didn't think she could be all big into words like that, and tell me that I have to work? Still, I'll let that fly and forgive her for all of that. After all, she's still an A type cutie." _

_~Confession Over~_

While finishing up on the wheel's, I took a sneak peak over at the other team to see how they were doing. I noticed Harold complaining about how the car was actually a go-kart instead, Heather just standing around, and Duncan putting a wheel on. Then he looked in my direction and saw me looking at him. I ducked down hiding from embarrassment, but then I heard a cry or shriek of pain from over on Duncan's side. I look up, and saw Duncan with a cringed hand.

I quickly reacted to that, and ran over to the other side. I came up to Duncan, kneeled down, and looked at his hand.

"Aw man are you okay?" I asked him, even though that was a stupid question to be asking.

"Ugh...I'm not really sure. Kind of in a lot of pain right now." He replied.

"Here let me see please." I asked him, and gently took his hand into my own hands.

I looked at it, and gently rubbed my thumb on it.

"Poor baby, here, I've got something that might just help." I said taking out some bandage wrappings from my sweater pocket, and then wrapping it around Duncan's injured hand.

"There you go, and might I suggest that you go easy on that hand of yours. You don't wanna put anymore pressure onto it, or hurt it again." I told Duncan.

He then moved his fingers, and looked at his hand.

"Hey thanks for the bandages. You know you make a really good nurse." Duncan told me and I blushed.

"Thanks, but my mom's more of the nurse in my family." I told him.

"Oh really? Well she's got a really cute nurse assistant right here." He said, and I began to giggle.

"Oh please stop it. Your embarrassing yourself and I." I told him.

"I mean it. You're really cute, and so is your laugh." He pointed out.

I just giggled some more before playfully punching his shoulder.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"I know that Duncan's a tough guy, who probably tells a lot of girl's that their cute. However, I've seen his soft side, and I like both bad, and soft in a guy. Plus, there was something about the way Duncan said that I was cute that made me feel all warm and funny inside." _

_~Confession Over~_

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Yeah I've told a bunch of other girl's that they were cute, but telling Becca this was kind of different. I mean, there's just something about her that's giving me this crazy feeling inside. A feeling that I've only felt when I was with Courtney, but with Becca...I feel something more. Maybe it could possibly be...Love?"_

_~Confession Over~_

Before either one of us could say anything else to each other, I felt somebody grab a hold of my arm, pull me up onto my feet, and then drag me away from Duncan. When I looked to see who it was, I found it to be none other than...Justin.

"Uh hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him snatching back my hand.

"Saving you from Duncan that's what." He told me.

"Saving me fro-What are you talking about? Duncan's a really nice guy, and he's also very sweet. Why would I need saving from him?" I questioned Justin with my arms crossed together.

"Because he's the enemy, and I don't want yo-" Justin began before I cut him off.

"He's the what now?" I asked him.

"Boy you better be joking because I am not listening to any of that crap."

"I'm just trying to protect you." Said Justin.

"From what making a new friend? I can take care of myself thank you very much, and who are you to say whose the enemy? Your not my boyfriend, or my dad so keep your comments to yourself." I told him.

After that I walked away, and got right back too work. Justin just stood where he was starring at me, but I didn't really pay any attention to it. I was a little more focused on trying to finish the car and then try to win the challenge at the moment.

After a while, our getaway car was finished and ready to be driven in. Though first off, we had to figure out who was sitting where? I figured that I would take the wheel; while Owen sat in the back; with Beth and Lindsey in the middle; which left Justin a spot in shotgun. Once we all got seated into the car, I started the engine which was up and running. Then I noticed the Gapper's drive up ahead of us, but then stopped.

"Hey sweetheart! See you at the finish line!" Duncan cried out to me in a playful tone of voice.

"Not unless we beat you first baby!" I cried back playfully.

"Hey less talking more driving!" Heather told Duncan who gave one last wave to me before driving off.

"Fasten your seatbelts boys and girls. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." I told my teammates before putting the pedal to the metal and driving downhill.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"For the record, I play a lot of video games whenever I get the chance. So driving a getaway car downhill is just like this one game I played. Except I tried not to drive super fast otherwise I'd crash and we'd probably lose the challenge."_

_~Confession Over~_

So there I was, driving a getaway car down a mountain while trying to maintain my speed, and watch the turns. I was lucky enough to make every turn I came across, but the car was picking up speed and fast as we kept going down. I almost felt the urge to scream, but I bit the bottom of my lip to stop myself.

Although I was clutching onto the steering wheel tightly. Pretty soon, we had reached the bottom of the mountain and were heading straight towards the finish line past the Gapper's.

"Whoa who! Oh yeah! We're gonna win!" Cried a cheering Owen.

"Yeah!" Cheered Lindsey and Beth.

But then unexpectedly our team's car starts to fall into pieces, and it just starts to break down. Now I didn't really notice this until I turn my head back, and see pieces of the car in a line behind us. I wasn't really sure what to do next, but I stepped on the gas to pick up the pace.

I figured I could try and get us across the finish line first before the Gapper's did so we would win the challenge. But sadly the car broke down at the last minute when we were only 3 feet away from the finish line, and the Gapper's crossed the finish line first.

"And the Gapper's win the challenge!" Chris called out.

My teammates groaned while the Gapper's cheered for their victory. I gave a small smile because I was happy for the Gapper's. At least on the bright side, nobody from their team was going home, but somebody from my team was.

~Later at the Girl's Trailer~

I was so nervous about tonight's Gilded Chris Ceremony that I couldn't keep myself relaxed. I mean, I was shaking like a blender non-stop, and I didn't know whether to hold the bed, or pinch myself until I was settled down. Instead, I did both of those things at the same time. At least until the girls came into the trailer, and saw what I was doing.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Leshawna asked me.

"Uh...Nothing?" I said.

"Oh okay then." Said Lindsey walking away.

"Oh brother." Said Heather rolling her eyes.

"So, you must be the new girl Becca I heard about right?" Leshawna asked me as she walked up to me.

"Yep, that's me! Great to finally meet you Leshawna." I replied.

"Mm hm, same here baby girl." She told me.

I wanted to ask Leshawna if she was okay after being locked up in a vault, but I didn't wanna a fend her in anyway.

So I just kept that too myself.

"Oh Becca we better get going! The Gilded Chris Ceremony is going to start soon." Beth told me.

So the two of us headed out the door, and to the stage.

_~Gilded Chris Awards~_

"Well Gripp's, once again you find yourselves here at the Gilded Chris Awards. Poor performances you've been giving, but maybe after this is over your performance will be a little better." Chris told us as we just sat on these bleachers and listened to him.

"Anyway, you've cast your votes, and now that time has come once again. I have here with me four Gilded Chris chocolate trophy's, but one of you will not be recieving one and leaving us tonight. So, without further ado it's time to begin. The first Guilded Chris goes too..."

"Lindsey."

"Owen."

"Becca."

"Only one Gilded Chris left, and only one of you will be getting it. Now then, the last Guided Chris goes too..."

"Justin."

"_What the?! Uh, uh. No way_!" I thought to myself as Justin recieved a Gilded Chris.

"Well that's it. Beth, sorry but its time to go." Chris told her.

With her head down in shame, Beth began to walk down the red carpet, and to the limo that would take her away.

But before she got into the limo, I ran up to her and had this to say.

"Hey Beth, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't vote for you, and I wanted you to still be in the game." I told her which got Beth to smile.

"Thanks Becca, and if it means anything to you, you can count me as your new best friend." Beth told me which got me to smile.

"Thanks buddy, and I'll see you at the final's." I said before giving her a big hug.

Then she got into the limo, and was driven away.

_~Later that Night~_

I was in my bunk bed trying to get some sleep, but I didn't feel at all tired. I tried the best I could to fall asleep, but nothing was working for me here. Tossing, turning, doing jumping jacks, but still I just couldn't fall asleep. So I got out of bed and quietly went outside shutting the door quietly behind me.

While outside, I sat down on a bench, and looked up at the starry night sky. It was so beautiful out here, and I couldn't help but smile. However, I wasn't to pleased with the cold wind that blew past me.

"Brrr! Should have brought a blanket out with me." I said to myself as I started to shake, and rub my arms.

I know I should have gone back inside, but I didn't wanna move from my spot. So I just sat where I was while the wind picked up and blew harder and faster past me. Now I was shaking like I was sitting on an iceberg while wearing a bikini.

Shit.

I was to busy worrying about the cold that I didn't hear one of the trailer doors open up. It was only until I felt a warm, soft, and comfortable blanket wrap around my body. I turned around, and saw Duncan now sitting next to me.

"Hey, I thought I heard something out here." He said while I wrapped the blanket tightly around my body.

"But did you know it was me?" I asked him.

"Ah I had a slight feeling that it would be." He replied.

"So, how do you like it here so far?"

"Well I'll admit that I never thought I would get, but I really like it here. Everybody is nice, and it's kind of cool to be on my favorite TV show." I told him.

"What about you? This is your second time on television. How do you like it?"

"Well I think I've got a good shot at winning this season." He replied.

"Well that's a good response, and after all you are one of the toughest, smartest, and best players on this show." I told him.

"Really?" Said Duncan.

"Of course, and if you really wanna know, I think you're way better than Justin." I told him.

"Really?" He said with much interest.

"Yep! That boy is nothing compared to you Duncan." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

We were then quiet after that, but I soon felt an arm grab my waist, and pull me the other way.

Next thing I knew, I was leaning against Duncan's chest, and his finger's were brushing through my hair.

Holding me in his arms while rubbing a hand against my face.

It felt rather nice, and I smiled as my eyes began to close.

And soon...

I fell asleep.

**Ta-Da!**

**Nothing like brining back some stories from the past huh?**

**And of course fixing it up and adding a few things**

**So read, review and enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Total Drama Story**

**_Total Drama Action Here I Come_**

**Mamma Mania**

**Chapter 2**

**FYI, I'm thinking of adding in some of my own chapters**

**Just to add in a little fun, and drama**

**After all, don't most people do it for the creativity anyway?**

**And now onto the story**

~_The Next Morning in the Girl's Trailer/Becca's POV~_

I had just woken up to find myself back in the girl's trailer and in my bunk bed. Blankets and covers all draped on my body along with the blanket that Duncan had wrapped onto me last night. I wasn't really sure how I got here, but I think Duncan might have carried me back to bed last night.

That was so sweet of him.

I smiled at the thought of it, and then got out of bed to get dressed, and then go get breakfast. I wore my usual clothing, and then headed out to the tent where breakfast was being served. When I got inside of the tent Justin was the first one to great me.

"Ah Becca! Good Morning too you." He said and flashed a smile to me.

"Oh...Hey there Justin." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"So...I was just wondering if you would like to come and accompy me in a morning walk after breakfast?" Justin asked me.

"That sounds very nice of you Justin, but maybe later." I told him and then walked up to get some food.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"I think Becca might be a little bit shy. Which doesn't bother me the slightest because it only makes me want her more. Boy is she one hell of a woman."_

_~Confession Over~_

So I had just gotten my tray with my breakfast on it when I accidentally bumped into Duncan.

"Oaf!" We both said at the same time.

"Sorry, my fault."

Again we spoke at the same time.

What are the odds of that happening twice?

So anyway, after we both apologized to each other at the same time, we then looked into each other's eyes. For some strange reason I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, and I think the same thing went for him. It was almost as if we were hypnotized by each others eyes that we couldn't even blink.

"Uh..." We both said at the same time.

Again.

I could feel myself smiling and my face heating up while I starred deeper into Duncan's eyes.

"Hey." Said Duncan.

"Hey." I replied.

"How you doing this morning?" He asked me.

"Um okay and you?" I replied.

"Great now that you're here." He told me, and I began to giggle a bit.

"Um...Thanks." I told him.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Sure it was a little bit wreid that both Becca and I said the exact same thing at the exact same time, but it was also kind of funny. I mean in a way it was almost as if the future and destiny made us repeat the exact same thing to each other? I know it probably doesn't make any sence, but it was kind of fun. Hell, ever since Becca arrived, she's made things a little more interesting."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Hey listen I was wondering, if you wanted to...Well that is if your not busy...If and only if you really wanted to..." Duncan began to say, but seemed to be a bit lost in his words and what he wanted to say or tell me.

"What is it Duncan? Is there something you want too ask me?" I asked him.

His eyes went wide open, and his face looked like it was turning red.

I smiled, and giggled a bit from the look on Duncan's face right now.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"I think Duncan looks really cute when he's blushing, and lost in his words. 'Giggles.' He's both cute, and silly at the same time."_

_~Confession Over~_

Then, right before Duncan could say another word to me, Justin popped in and interrupted him.

"Oh hello there you two. Don't mind me, but I was just going to ask Becca if she wanted to join me for breakfast?" He told us.

Justin kept his eyes on me while Duncan looked pissed off at him.

I just rolled my eyes, and then put my tray down before speaking to him.

"Look Justin, I appreciate your offer, but...I'm gonna have too turn you down." I said to him, and the look on his face immediatly changed.

He looked rather upset, but then his expression changed once again.

"Oh wait a minute. I understand now. Alright, alright, I understand, and I respect that. Maybe another time then?" He told me.

"Uh...Sure." I replied.

"Great! Well then I better go and wash up before today's challenge. See you later then sweetie." Justin told me.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself.

Once Justin was gone, I turned my attention back too Duncan.

"Like I said before, he's nothing compared to you Duncan." I told him.

"Hey thanks Smiley." Duncan replied and I felt my face heating up.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"I think its kind of nice that Duncan gave me a nickname. I mean, the only person who ever gives or calls me by nicknames is my mom. Don't get me wrong cause my mom's really cool, and she's awesome, but I never had a boy give me a nickname before. I like it. I like it alot. 'Giggles.' Oh! That means that I'll probably have to give a nickname for Duncan? If he wants one that is. I don't know."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"I called Becca 'Smiley' because she smile's a lot. Which is one of the things I like about her. Though there's one thing I don't like, but it isn't Becca. That's right I'm talking about Justin. That 'Pretty Boy' thinks that he could just drop on in and interrupt me when I'm talking to Becca? Oh, and if he even thinks about trying to get closer to her, then I'm seriously going to teach him a lesson."_

_~Confession Over~_

As I was eating breakfast, Chris came into the tent wearing a tuxedo. This one was black and white unlike the one he usually wore during the Guilded Chris Ceremony, and it looked much better then his original. Kind of more fancy and clean looking.

"Good morning everybody. Hope you're all ready for today's challenge." He told us.

"Hey Mr. McClain, why are you wearing a fancy suit?" I asked him.

"I'm glad you asked that Becca, and I'll tell you why." He replied.

"Today's challenge is going to be based on the movie Mamma Mia! The movie where a young 20 year old Sophia is getting married, and she wants her father to give her away. The only problem is that she has three possible dad's, and she doesn't know which one out of the three it is. Then things get really crazy when Sam, Bill, and Harry come back into Donna's life, and then they all think that their all Sophia's father. So what's a girl too do?"

"Oh my gosh! Mamma Mia? The Mamma Mia? As in the famous broadway play, and hit movie? I loved that movie!" I pointed out loud.

"I know the entire movie front and back; all of the characters; what happens throughout the movie; and all of the songs. Mamma Mia is one of the best movies next to Hairspray and Van Hellsing."

_~Harold's Confession~_

_"Who knew that anybody would be looking foreword to doing a movie challenge? Especially one that involves singing, dancing, and romance? Although like Becca, I myself have seen the movie Mamma Mia, and I for one think that it's amazing. Especially the part where Donna and her two best friends are singing Super Trooper to Sophia and all of the other girls at her Bachelorette Party."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Now that's the motivation I like to hear." Said Chris pointing that out.

"So...What's this movie about again?" Asked Lindsey.

Everybody groaned and shook their heads from Lindsey's question.

"Lindsey, the movie Mamma Mia is basically a romance and musical movie about a young woman trying to find out who her dad is. That's kind of the main thing in the movie. That, and the young woman's mom finding herself true love, and fun once again. There's music and dancing all throughout the movie to." I explained to Lindsey who looked rather confussed, but then her expression changed.

"Oh...Now I get it!"

_~Heather's Confession~_

_"Ugh! I swear, Lindsey has got to be one of the dumbest people on the planet. I mean, come on! Not knowing what the movie Mamma Mia's about just makes her look plain stupid. Seriously, how the fuck did she even get onto this show in the first place?"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Lindsey's Confession~_

_"Okay so like after Bertha explained what Mamma Mia was about I understood it better. Sort of...Uh...Wait what was I talking about again?"_

_~Confession Over~_

"Now then each team will be playing a role from the movie, and be performing a song from the movie itself." Chris began too tell us.

"For the Gapper's...Leshawna will be playing the part of Rosie; Heather will be playing the part of Tanya; Harold will be playing the part of Bill; and Duncan will be playing the part of Sam. For the Gripp's...Lindsey will be playing the part of Sophia; Owen will be playing the part of Harry; Justin will be playing the part of Sky; and Becca will be playing the part of Donna."

"Um excuse me Chris, but why doesn't Becca play the part of Sophia instead?" Justin asked him.

"Oh brother." I mumbled to myself.

"Because...Lindsey's like a replica of Sophia, and Becca is more responsible like Donna." Chris told him.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Chris does make a good arguement because Lindsey is much better for the part of Sophia then I am. Cause Sophia and Lindsey are just like twins, but...A little different. Plus, since I'm playing Donna and Duncan's playing Sam, I'm saved from pretending to marry Justin. Whoa Who! Yes! Praise the lord! Thank you! Oh! Uh...sorry about that."_

_~Confession Over~_

"But Donna falls for Sam, and Sophia falls for Sky." Justin told him.

I turned to Duncan who was smirking at me, and I just smiled and closed my eyes.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Sam and Donna falling for each other? I think I just might like this challenge. *smirk*"_

_~Confession Over~_

"So...What's the problem with that?" Chris had asked him.

"The problem is that...That...I just think since I'm playing Sky, that I should get an appropriate girlfriend." Was his only excuse.

"Uh FYI, Lindsey does make an appropriate girlfriend." I told Justin.

"I mean have you taken a good look at her? She's like the Queen of Beauty; Leshawna's the Queen of Dancing; and Heather's the Queen of Mean. So quit your complaining, and just accept the parts we've got alright?"

All I got back from Justin was a look of shock.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"The Queen of Beauty? Lindsey as the Queen of Beauty? Sure Heather's the Queen of Mean; and I'm not so sure about Leshawna being the Queen of Dancing; but if anybody is the Queen of Beauty its gonna be Becca. Also, if Duncan thinks that he's gonna try and make a move on my future girlfriend, then he's going to be sorry."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Okay then, once you're all done with your breakfast, I want you all to come to Studio 7. I'll explain further on about the challenge there." Chris told us before walking out of the tent.

_~Later in Studio 7~_

So we were now all in Studio 7 where a replica of the Mamma Mia movie set was all set up.

The set looked like the center of the island with the dolphin on the ground nd the plants and open space.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! I feel like screaming, but I'll save that for later." I thought to myself.

"Okay, now you all know your parts, but its time to explain the challenge. Today, each team will be competing against each other in a sing off!" Chris told us.

"Seriously?" Asked Duncan.

"Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to be in a musical!" Said Lindsey.

"Yeah!" Said Owen.

"Well today is your lucky day! Based on the movie, the parts you'll be playing, and the song choices, you all have to at least sing one song from the movie. Your singing will be like karkoke where you'll have to sing the words that appear on the screen over there. Each teammate will have to sing a song based on the characters that they're playing, and let's not forget to add some razzle dazzle to the challenge. By adding in some dancing to the challenge." Chris explained to us.

"So wait a minute, now you're telling us that we have to dance?" Asked Heather.

"That's right! After all, what good is a singing challenge if there's no dancing involved?" Chris told her.

"I guess he has a point there? After all, Mamma Mia did have a lot of dancing involved in the movie. Not just music and singing in it, but dancing as well." I said.

"And that everybody is why I like Becca. You can really learn something from her." Chris pointed out and I just pulled my hood over my head.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"As much as I appreciate being liked by Mr. McClain, I would rather not be mensioned in front of everybody. By that I mean I don't wanna be embaressed in front of everybody. Why did he have to go and mension that? I mean would it kill him to go and rube off on somebody else?"_

_~Confession Over~_

"This is so embaressing." I mumbled to myself.

Duncan placed a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, this is nothing compared to everything else Chris has done to us." He told me, and I gave a small smile.

Then he removed my hood off of my head, and brushed some of my hair off of my face.

"You look better with your hood down, and your hair off of you face." He told me, and I blushed a little bit.

Little did I know was that Justin had witnessed this, and he wasn't very happy at the moment.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"I dispize Duncan so much right now. Being all sweet, and nice to Becca. **My Becca!** **Mine!** *angry* Oh...I swear I'll make sure that Duncan never touches, or hangs around my babe after that."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Now you should also know that Chef and I will be the judges, and give you each a score out of ten. Ten being the best performance, and a 1 for being the crapiest performance. So, you've all got 5 minutes before starting." Chris told us before walking away.

Leaving us where we were, we all decided to chat amounst ourselves.

"So...Has anybody here actually seen this so called movie?" Asked Heather.

"I have, and let me just say that Mamma Mia is one of the hottest must see films of the year." I told her.

"I agree, Mamma Mia was a true work of art." Said Harold.

"Oh I just love it when the cast gets their grove on and shake things up." Said Leshawna spinning around and throwing her arms up into the air.

"Go Leshawna!" Both Harold and I cried out.

And then Owen, Lindsey, and Harold were starting to dance with Leshawna. I laughed and then I joined in with the dancing. Heather just stood where she was with her arms crossed and she just rolled her eyes. Justin and Duncan however were arguing about something, but I wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Listen Duncan, its pretty obvious that the two of us both like Becca." Said Justin to Duncan.

"Yeah, it would appear that we do." Said Duncan to Justin.

"So...What I was thinking is that you should just step aside and allow me to have her." Justin told him.

"Excuse me? Do you really expect me to just let you go ahed and have Becca all to yourself?" Duncan asked him.

"Uh yeah. That's what I'm hoping for because I think we both know that she's far more suitable for me instead of you." He replied.

"Oh no way! Uh uh! Not gonna happen in this life time!" Duncan cried out.

"No way is Becca more suitable for you. She's way to good for you pretty boy."

"Please, she's like a Grade A piece of meat, and by that I mean she's tender, juicy, and sexy. Gggrrrrrrr." Said Justin with a sly grin on his face.

That growling noise was the last straw for Duncan because the next thing that happened was him leaping onto Justin and the two were on the ground wrestling. Which got the rest of us's attention, and Leshawna and Owen stepped in to stop them. Owen had to grab a hold of Justin, and Leshawna had to grab a hold of Duncan.

"What the hell? What is wrong with you two?" Leshawna asked them while hanging onto Duncan who was trying to escape from her grip.

Apparently Duncan didn't wanna listen to her, and just wanted to go after Justin.

But luckily, Chris came back with Chef and when he saw what was going on, he stepped up to the plate.

"Hey what's going on here?" He asked us.

"Duncan and Justin were fighting for some reason." Heather told him.

"Hey now save the fighting for a different challenge alright? Now put your differences aside, and get ready because your challenge starts now." Chris explained.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"For a television host, he doesn't seem to really care about what happens to everybody else. Then again, he never did in the first place. What a jerk!"_

_~Confession Over~_

"Okay, so all you have to do is sing, add a little dancing if you want, and Chef and I will give you a 1-10 on your performance after everybody has gone. Now let's get this show going!"

So while Chris and Chef sat down at the tables, the rest of us stood by the side lines and watched as Lindsey went up first.

_Lindsey: I have a dream, a song to sing._

_To help me cop with many things._

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future is it?_

_And fail?_

_Is that right?_

"Next!" Chris shouted.

_Heather: Your so hot, teasing me._

_So your blue but I think that this is all so dumb!_

_I don't care for it at all._

"Next!" Chris shouted again.

_Owen: I can still recall, our last summer I still see it all._

_Walks along the sand._

_Laughing in the rain._

_Our last summer, memories that remain._

"Now we're getting somewhere! Thank you! Next!" Said Chris.

_Leshawna: If you change your mind, I'm the first in line._

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down._

"Not bad, not bad." Said Chris.

"Not bad? She was brilliant!" Commented Harold with a big smile.

Boy did he love Leshawna.

"Whatever you say. Next!"

_Harold: Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away_

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me throught the darkness to the break of the day_

"Wow...Moving on. Next!" Was all Chris could say.

_Justin: I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now everyman that I see is a potential threat_

_Like you Duncan!_

_Stay away from Becca!_

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

But when I turn to Duncan, his face is fuming with anger.

"Back off pretty boy! Just back off!" Duncan told him.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Okay, I have two guys apparently fighting over me right now. One is a so called 'model' who can't lift a finger without hurting himself. The other one is a mega hottie who's tough, smart, and very sweet. So what am I suppose to do? Simple, don't get in the middle of this thing, and just wait a little while. Only because I wanna see who's into me more, but if somebody get's hurt, then I'm gonna get in the middle of this because I don't like fighting."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Hey you guys, please don't fight. I don't like it when people have to fight." I said softly that only Duncan could hear me.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"I'll admit that when I heard Smiley say that she didn't like fighting that I felt like an asshole. I don't wanna hurt Becca, but I 'do' wanna hurt Justin. For two really good reasons. 1) Because I just hate his guts, and 2) Because I don't want him hitting on; flirting; making goo-goo eyes; kissy faces; sweet talking; or anything else in the category of 'Love.' If he does, then I'm going to kick his ass!"_

_~Confession Over~_

"Could we please move this along?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'll go next. If that's okay with you Smiley?" Duncan asked me.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure no problem." I tell him while hiding my blush from him.

So Duncan gave me a wink, and then walked up on stage. Just as soon as he pushed Justin out of the way.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"Did I mension how much I despise Duncan? Because I despise him more then I did just a while ago. Yeah I'm pretty sure I did, but still, I really, really despise him a lot right now. Push me around will he? Oh he better be prepared for what's to come because only one of us can have Becca all to himself. And that somebody's going to be me."_

_~Confession Over~_

_Duncan: Where are those happy days they seem so hard to find_

_I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love_

_I wished I understood_

_It use to be so nice_

_It use to be so good_

_So when your near me darling_

_Can't you hear me SOS!_

_The love you gave me nothing else can save me SOS!_

"Stop! That was...Awesome!" Chris said out loud getting up from his seat.

"Okay! We've got one more contestant to go, and then Chef and I will tally up the votes and the contestants with the highest scores will go into 'The Challenge Round!'"

"Are you telling us that there's gonna be another round where we've gotta sing if we get a high score from this?" Heather asked Chris.

"That's right, and from the performance's that we've seen so far...Uh...Well...Let's just put it off until Becca goes." Said Chris.

"Yeah! Come on Becca! It's all you!"

"Go Betty!"

"Win this for us, and take down Duncan's crappy song!"

I hear the comments my teammates tell me, and I try to relax before walking up on stage.

Duncan stops me when he's walking back the other way.

"I know you can do this Smiley. Just relax, close your eyes, and you can win this." He whispered in my ear before walking past me.

I smiled from what Duncan told me, and then got onto the center of the stage before I began to sing.

_Becca: Super Trooper_

_Beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_So I'll be there, when you arrive_

_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms_

_And hold me tight_

_I know its gonna mean so much tonight_

"That was a _'Super' job!'_ Well done, and now the time has come! Time to see who's going into 'The Challenge Round!'" Chris told us and then he picked up a clipboard.

After just a couple of seconds of going over the clipboard, Chris was ready to give us our results.

"Okay! Well it wasn't easy...Actually it was, but here are your scores."

***Lindsey=2/10***

***Heather=1/10***

***Owen=5/10***

***Leshawna=7/10***

***Harold=7/10***

***Justin=2/10***

***Duncan=10/10***

***Becca=10/10***

"Thus resulting in the fact that Duncan and Becca are going into 'The Challenge Round' for the win!" Said Chris.

"We're gonna what?" I said making sure I heard him right.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"Oh yeah, this is just what the doctor ordered. Becca kicking Duncan's ass, and then bringing her victory hug to none other then...Me! YES! Victory is mine! All mine!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Okay so I had to go up against Becca in this so-called 'Challenge Round' in order to win. Yeah I didn't wanna do, but I also didn't wanna get voted off. I mean sure I could do what Trent and Gwen did which was cheating, and throwing the competition for one another, but I don't want to risk Becca only wanting to be friends and then running of to Pretty boy. So I guess the only thing I can do is play fair and hope that this doesn't cost me losing Becca."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"I didn't wanna go up against Duncan in 'The Challenge Round,' but I didn't wanna lose the challenge. I mean I could always do what Trent did for Gwen with throwing the competition, but I don't wanna risk my friendship with Duncan. I mean I don't wanna cheat, but I don't wanna lose the challenge either. So I'm guess that I can only play fair, and hope that this doesn't cost me losing Duncan."_

_~Confession Over~_

So _'The Challenge Round'_ was very simple.

All Duncan and I had to do was sing a duet together, and whoever did the best would win.

"Okay, so you both know what you have to do here. You'll be singing a duet together song selected by Chef, and you have to make sure to sing the entire song without any mistakes. If one of you happens to make a mistake, then that person will lose the challenge." Chris explained to Duncan and I.

"Yo Chef! What's the song choice?"

"Oh this is gonna be a good one. That song 'I Do' that Sam and Donna sang at the wedding." Chef told him.

"Perfect! Okay you two, let's get this show on the role!" Chris told us, and then Duncan and I began to sing.

_Duncan: I can't conceal it,_

_Don't you see, can't you feel it?_

_Chorus: Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

_Duncan: Donna please show it, you love me_

_and you know it!_

_Chorus: Say I do!_

_Becca: I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!_

"Well that wasn't much of a challenge." Chris said to himself.

"Yo Chef! Put in a different duet song!"

"How about the rest of that 'SOS' song?" Asked Chef.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just keep on going with this challenge already." Chris told him.

_Becca: So when you hear me darling_

_can't you hear me_

_SOS?_

_And the love you gave me nothing else_

_can save me_

_SOS_

_When your gone_

_Duncan: When your gone_

_Duncan and Becca: Though I try_

_how can I carry on?_

_Becca: When your gone_

_Duncan: When your gone_

_Duncan and Becca: Though I try_

how can I carry on?

"Could somebody please lose already!" I heard Heather cry out.

"Okay! Okay! New plan! I'll tally up the scores from the last round, and see which team got the most points." Chris told us.

~A few seconds later~

"Okay! I've added up the scores and here are the results!"

***Gapper's= 25 points***

***Gripp's= 19 points***

"Which means that the Screaming Gapper's are today's winners!" Chris cried out and the Gapper's cheered for joy.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Well I'm glad that we won another challenge, but what I'm not glad about is the fact that Becca might get voted off tonight. Shit! I should have taken the fall back there! I should have done it, but I didn't. Ugh! I'm such an idiot! Please don't let Becca get voted off."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"Although we lost I'm not gonna vote off my sweet and lovely Becca off. That would be just wrong! If anybody deserves to be voted off, its Lindsey. I mean she couldn't even get the words to the song right. So...It's goodbye Lindsey, and hello to my sweetheart Becca."_

_~Confession Over~_

"But...Luckily for you guys, this an...REWARD CHALLENGE! So nobody's going home tonight!" Chris cried out.

"YES!" Duncan cried out and we all looked at him in shock.

"What? A guy can't be happy?" He asked us.

"So...Gapper's since you won the challenge you get a delicious home dinner theater as your reward. Where the Gripp's will be singing and entertaining you while you enjoy a five star meal curtacy of the producers, and...you can bring one member of the Gripp's to join you." Chris told the Gapper's.

"So, who you guys gonna pick to join you?"

Before Heather, Harold, and Leshawna could say anything, or even talk it over Duncan cried out...

"BECCA! We pick Becca!" He said a loud.

I blushed and giggled a little before Duncan walked up to me, and offered his hand out. Which I gladly accepted and he lead me over to the others. Where we were seated at a table and the food was brought out to us.

I sat next to Duncan who held my hand underneathe the table. As for Lindsey, Owen, and Justin, they entertained us throughout our entire meal. But being the kind person as I was, I put some food aside for the trio.

"So, you enjoying this as much as I am?" Duncan whispered to me.

"Uh huh. This was very nice of you Duncan to let me join you and the others. I don't know how I'm gonna repay you." I told him.

"Don't worry about it Smiley. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." He replied, and so I did.

_~Later in the Girl's Trailer~_

"That was so much fun." I say to Leshawna who was with me while Heather and Lindsey were taking showers.

"Um hm, girlfriend it was incredible, and the food...Mm mm!" She told me.

"Say, what's with you and Duncan?"

"Huh?" I say because I didn't quiet hear her.

"You and Duncan. I think he likes you." She told me.

"You think so? I mean...He's like a real sweetheart, but I-I get really nervous when it comes to cute guys like Duncan." I tell her.

"Aw now there's no need to be shy and nervous honey. You just gotta be yourself is all." Leshawna told me.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"See, this is why Leshawna is a fav. of mine back when I was watching the Total Drama Series. She's such a good friend, and a great teammate."_

_~Confession Over~_

"So...Do you think I should tell Duncan how I feel?" I asked her.

"Mm...Well that does sound like a good idea, but...I say you should let him confess to you first before you do?" She told me.

"I can live with that. Thanks Leshawna, you're such a good friend." I tell her before getting into bed.

"No problem honey. No problem or trouble at all." She said to me before getting into bed herself.

**This is what I've got**

**Sorry if it's not much, but the next chapter will b better**

**I promise, in fact the next challenge will b a real doozy**

**Promise**

**Please review and thank u!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Total Drama Story**

**_Total Drama Action Here I Come_**

**Circus Oh My!**

**Chapter 3**

**Title says it all**

**Well I've got a little surprise in this chapter so please enjoy**

_~The Next Morning at the Girl's Trailer/Becca's POV~_

"Morning already?" I said letting out a yawn, and rubbing my eyes.

"Ugh...Morning come's way too fast here."

I drag my body out of bed, but only to fall onto the floor.

I let out a groan because I fell onto my face, and squished my nose and hit my head.

"Girl what are you doing on the floor?" I heard Leshawna ask me.

"Not getting up because I'm to tired to move or get up." I reply with my face still on the ground.

"Need a hand?" She asks me.

"Please?" I ask her with one of my arms raised up.

So Leshawna grabs my hand, and helps me up onto my feet.

"Thanks Leshawna."

"No problem Becca."

"Ugh...Would you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." I hear Heather say from the top bunk.

"Huh? There's sheep here? Where?" I hear Lindsey ask after popping her head up from her pillow.

_~Heather's Confession~_

_"Sheep? Really? How dumb is Lindsey anyway? Oh wait, she's completely dumb!"_

_~Confession Over~_

"There's no sheep Lindsey-It. Now all of you shut the hell up so I can sleep!" Said Heather before plopping her head down, and facing the wall.

"Jerk..." I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, there was a loud and disturbing noise coming from outside.

"Hey, what's that noise, and why does it sound like...Kind of like...Music from...The...Circus?" I said in confussion.

"The circus? Oh I love the circus!" Lindsey cried out in happiness.

"The circus? What the hell? What's a circus doing here in this dump?" Asked Heather.

"Let's find out." I said.

So the four of us went outside and what did we find? A musical organ playing music from a circus right before our very eyes. And there was Chris dressed up as a Ring Master right next to it. The boys then came outside and saw the same thing we did.

"What's with the stupid music, and outfit Chris?" Asked Duncan.

"This outfit is for today's next challenge. We're doing a Circus Movie!" Chris told him.

"Excuse me? Boy have you gone crazy?" Leshawna asked him.

"Uh maybe, but hey that's what makes things really interesting." He replied.

"So what, you're gonna make us wear ridiculous outfits for this challenge?" Heather asked Chris.

"Nope." He said.

We all sighed in relife.

"You all have to wear ridiculous outfits, while doing the challenge!" Chris cried out.

Then we all groaned and started to complain.

"Chef! Bring in the costumes!"

Just then, Chef came into the picture, but when he walked in I began to freak out.

Why?

Because when Chef walked towards Chris with the outfits on a moving cart, he was wearing a...A...A...Clown costume!

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." I said in fear, and then I began to twitch a little.

"Becca, are you okay? Why are you all twitchy like that?" Leshawna asked me, but I was to freaked out to even speak.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but...**I'm scared of clowns!** They just freak me out with their big shoes; big noses; freaked out wigs; their outfits; their creepy laughs; those dumb jokes that they tell; how they fit into those tiny little cars; and did I mention their laughter? Cause I really, really, really don't like their laughter! AH!"_

_~Confession Over~_

"C-C-C-Clown...C-C-Clown...C-Clown...CLOWN!" I screamed and then ran back into the girl's trailer slamming the door behind me.

"Wow...Well that's something you don't see everyday." Heather said.

"What could have scared her?" Owen asked.

"I think it was Chef dressed as a clown?" Harold pointed out.

"Well we can't play without everyone here so Chef go and change." Chris told him.

With a honk of the horn, Chef left to go change.

_~Inside the Trailer~_

I hide under the covers trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I was freaked out about clowns, and I wasn't coming out until Chef was out of that creepy clown costume. Just then, there was a knock on the front door. I peaked my head out of the covers, and looked at the door.

"Becca? Hey Becca are you okay? Becca?" I head a voice which sounded like Duncan's.

"Duncan?" I said to myself.

"Listen Smiley, I'm coming in okay? Just so you kno-"

"Hold it! If anybody's going in there to get Becca, its gonna be me." I heard Justin say to Duncan.

"Back off Pretty boy, I'm sure she doesn't wanna see you." Duncan told Justin.

"Please, she's probably dieing for me to come inside and see her." Justin told Duncan.

"Get lost! I'm going inside!"

"No I am!"

"Will you both just knock it off already?" I heard Leshawna say to them.

_~Leshawna's Confession~_

_"Yeah I know that Duncan has a thing for Becca, and so does Justin, but I know for a fact that those two are driving me insane with their constant fighting over her. I mean, why can't Justin just take a hint that Becca likes Duncan more? Its so obvious, and she told me herself that she likes him. Um hm, if those two boys keep this fighting up then somebody's gonna be getting a beat down from me."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Becca honey, what's wrong? Did Chef scare you?" Leshawna asked me while knocking on the door.

"It was that outfit her was wearing. Sorry, but I'm not coming out until he's out of that freaky...Uh...Outfit." I told her.

"Hold up a second!" She replied.

Then all was silent.

I didn't hear a single noise outside.

But then, a knock on the door came up again.

"Becca it's okay now! Chef's gone to change! You can come out now!" Duncan cried out.

"Really? Are you sure he's gone?" I ask him.

"Positive! Trust me!" He replies.

"Okay! I'm coming out now!"

So I get out from under the covers, and I go to the door. Before opening it, I take a deep breathe, and then I open the door. Once I'm outside Duncan, Justin, Leshawna, and everybody else are standing there waiting for me.

"Becca! Oh I'm so glad your back outside!" Justin cried out with joy and then embrassed me in a hug.

I could see the look on Duncan's face, and it wasn't pretty.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Justin thinks he's so full of himself hugging Becca right in front of me. All I wanted to do was punch the daylights out of him, but I wasn't going to do it in front of Becca like that. No, I'll wait until I'm alone with Justin, and then I'll kick his ass."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Okay! Okay! Could we please get to today's challenge sometime today?" Chris asked us.

All of our attention was brought and turned to him.

"Sorry Mr. McClain, you were saying?" I said.

"Thank you! Now please follow me too Studio 10." He replied, and we all followed him.

_~Studio 10~_

Inside Studio 10 the entire inside looked just like a circus.

Hell it was a circus!

It looked just like a replica of a circus itself, and I was stunned.

"Welcome to the circus! Where in this movie you will all be attending and competing in different circus performances for the attention of the audience." Chris told us.

"So what, we're going to have to do some stupid performances to impress a fake audience?" Heather asked him.

"Well...Yes and No actually." Chris replied.

"Huh?" We all said together.

"You will be doing a few performances, but...You'll be doing it with a partner!" He said.

_~Heather's Confession~_

_"If I had to work with a partner, then I have better get somebody who'll help me win this challenge or I'm going to be really pissed off!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"I wanted Becca to be my partner, and the only person standing in the way is Duncan. So if I can some how get Becca then I'll be able to get more acquainted with her."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"If Justin picks Becca as his partner then I'm going to kick his pretty ass so hard that he can't even sit or stand for a week!"_

_~Confession Over~_

"So our partner's have to be from our team, or are we gonna be partnered up?" I asked Chris.

"You'll be partnered by my decision." He replied.

"Now then, Chef!"

Then Chef came into the picture wearing a lion suit, and carrying in a list on a clipboard.

"Okay...So Team 1 will be consisted of Owen and Heather." Chris began.

"What? I'm stuck with lard ass here?" Heather complained.

"Hey! Don't you make fun of him! Owen's a great guy, and he deserves better!" I told her.

"Is it okay for me to change partners?" Owen asked Chris.

"Yes, can you please switch the pair? Please Mr. McClain?" I pleaded to him.

"Well...I suppose we could make a small change?" Began Chris thinking about this.

After about 10 seconds of thinking, Chris had an answer.

"Okay! Heather, you're now partnered with Justin, and Owen you're partnered wih Harold."

"Thank you sir." I said with happiness.

Owen seemed happy, and ran over and gave Harold a big hug.

Although Heather was glad not to have Owen as her partner, Justin wasn't so happy about having Heather as a partner instead of me.

Though who am I to judge, and hey I was happy. Hell I think, no, I know Duncan was happy that I didn't get Justin.

"Which leaves Leshawna with Lindsey, and Duncan with Becca." Said Chris.

"YES!" I screamed in my mind.

"ALRIGHT!" Duncan screamed in his mind.

I turned to Duncan who was smirking at me with happiness as was I.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Well I'm glad that I got Duncan and not Justin."_

_Confession Over_

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Oh yeah, I'm glad that I got Becca and Justin didn't."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Alright, now then, you'll each have about an hour to prepare for your first performance. So I suggest that you all get started now before time runs out." Chris told us.

"Uh...What are we suppose to work with? We can't perform any tricks without supplies." Harold told him.

"Hey Chef! Bring in the supplies, and costumes!" Chris cried out.

Then Chef brought out some boxes with tricks and supplies in it, and a moving warbdrob to us.

"Here, hopefully you can make something out of this junk." Said Chef.

"Okay, your time starts now, so grab some gear and get to it people." Said Chris.

"Oh and one more thing. As of now, there are no more teams!"

Then he walked off.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"It was kind of shocking to find out that there were no longer any teams. Course I guess it was going to happen soon or later right?"_

_~Confession Over~_

So we all raged through the boxes in search of items and supplies to use for our performances.

Harold and Owen found some magic stuff.

Lindsey and Leshawna found some bean bags, and scarfs.

Justin and Heather found a giant box of sorts.

Duncan and I also found a giant box.

"Okay Smiley, now we've gotta make this work." Duncan told me.

"How are we going to make this work?" I asked him.

"Well it's obvious that everybody here's gonna be doing some sort of magic trick. So since we've got this big box here, we could put on a disappearing act?"

"A disappearing act? You mean I get into the box, and then you make me disappear and then reappear?"

"Yeah, I mean sure its simple, but we could make it work."

"I'm sure we can, but is it safe?"

"What is?"

"The disappearing trick. I mean will I actually disappear, or is there something to it?"

Hearing me say that made Duncan come over and then embrase me into a hug.

"Hey come on, I would never actually make you disappear for real. More importantly disappear you from my life. I promise that I'll keep you safe, and I won't let you leave me." He whispered in my ear.

"Duncan..." I say softly as a smile crept upon my face.

"Smiley." He says softly.

_~Normal POV~_

Meanwhile over with Justin and Heather, Justin was watching Duncan and Becca hugging each other. Which got him very, very angry with, and kept on staring at us. While he was doing that Heather was doing most of the work on her and Justin's performance.

"Hey! I could use some help here!" Heather cried out to Justin who wasn't paying any attention to her at the moment.

"Ugh! Justin! Get your butt over here, and do something!"

Well that got his attention, and so he turned to Heather and walked back to her.

"Come on! I'm not losing this challenge just because you wanted to work with Becca." She told him.

"It's not just that Heather." Justin mumbled to himself.

"Whatever, just come on. We've got work to do, and a challenge to win." She said.

So while they were working, an idea had occured to Justin.

An idea that would help destroy Duncan's former teammates.

"Hey Heather, what would you say if I could get us to win this challenge, and into the final five?" He asked her.

"I'd say that unless its worth listening to then forget it." She replied.

"Are you sure, because if all goes accordingly then you'll be enjoying the reward?" He simply putted.

"And...You'll be one step closer to winning the million."

"Hm...What did you have in mind?" She asked him as an evil grin came across Justin's face.

_~Heather's Confession~_

_"The only reason I agreed to help Justin is because I wanna win the million, but to do that, I've gotta take down everybody else. After all, how else was I able to get into the final three last season? Of course, once I help Justin, I'll work on getting rid of him afterwards."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"The only reason I require Heather's help is because thanks to her brains, and power she got into the final three last season. So...If she helps me into eliminating the competition, and Duncan, then Becca will be all mine."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Later/Becca's POV~_

"Everybody, it's time to show us your performances! So without further ado...LET"S BEGIN!" I heard Chris cry out.

So we all came up to him with our supplies, and of course we all had to wear these goofy circus outfits.

**Lindsey wore what looked like what those ladies from Vagas wore. (Her outfit was gold and pink with gold heels FYI.)**

**Leshawna wore what looked like a Beyonca outfit. (Shirt's got a huge flower on one sleeve, gold pants, and heels.)**

**Harold wore a magician's outfit. (Tuxedo, red tie; and a top hat.)**

**Owen wore a tuxedo as well. (Like Harold's only with no hat.)**

**Heather wore a ballerina outfit. (Tutu, color purple, and the shoes.)**

**Justin also wore a tuxedo. (Only his had a white dress shirt, black pants, and a tie was wrapped around his neck.)**

**Duncan wore an outfit that looked like what David Bowie wore as the Goblin King. (A puffy white shirt; black pants; boots; fingerless gloves; and he kept all of his piercing on him.)**

**And I wore a long and simple dress. (Had some sparkles over it, sleeveless, and it was a medium blue color.)**

"Okay, so, now that you are all dressed up, and you've got your equipment ready, we can begin the challenge." Explained Chris.

"Lindsey and Leshawna, you're up first."

So the pair took their equipment to the center of the ring where a huge spot light shinned down upon them. The rest of us were seated in the bleachers until our turn came up. I sat by Duncan of course, but Justin tried to get in the way by sitting in between us.

"Hello Becca, how nice of you to sit by me." Said Justin in an innocent tone of voice.

"Uh I wasn't intending on sitting by you. I wanted to sit next to Duncan, but you're sitting in between us." I told him pointing out that last part.

"Really? I didn't notice." He replied, but I just got up and sat on the other side next to Duncan.

Now this made him happy, but just to be on the safe side, Duncan wrapped his arm around my waist.

That way, Justin couldn't break us apart again.

"Thanks Duncan." I whisper to him.

"No problem Smiley." He replied back.

So then we all watched as Leshawna and Lindsey began their performance. Which was a bunch of juggling with the use of the bean bags and light scarfs. I thought they were doing a pretty good job, but Lindsey had trouble with tossing and catching the bean bags and scarfs unlike Leshawna.

"Go Leshawna!" Harold Cried out.

Leshawna's performance was really good and she was like a pro when it came to juggling. Though I did feel bad for Lindsey who couldn't catch a bean bag without it hitting her on the head. After a couple of minutes, the pair was done and we all clapped as they took a bow, and walked out.

"Thank you Lindsey and Leshawna!" Said Chris walking into the spotlight while clapping.

"Next up we have Harold and Owen!"

So out walked Harold and Owen bringing out a table full of magic tricks and objects.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Today, my assistant and I shall perform magic right before your very eyes!" Explained Harold.

So for their first act, Harold did the 'Pull the Rabbit out of the Hat' routine. But apparently there was a hole at the bottom of the hat, and all we saw was Harold's hand come out of the hat.

So he moved onto act two which consisted of having Owen saw him in half. But that didn't go so well because Owen was about to actually saw Harold in half! Which made Harold scream, and then flip the box over to save himself, but also hurt himself.

"Oh wait I've got this!" Said Owen running over and pulling out two rings stuck together.

So he tried to pull the apart, but it wasn't working. I was thinking that he didn't know what to do to get the rings seperated? So after a while of trying to pull apart the rings, Owen pulled out a loud fart which made him giggle and blush. Well that act was pretty much done so we clapped while Owen grabbed Harold and pulled him away.

"Okay...Thank you for that!" Said Chris who had returned.

"Next up is Justin and Heather with a disappearing act! Which hopefully will go alot better then some of these other acts I've been seeing?"

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Sometimes I think Chris can be a big jerk, and by sometimes I mean...Always."_

_~Confession Over~_

Well Justin and Heather came out pushing and pulling a big box out with them.

"Before we start, I'd like to say a few things to everyone!" Began Justin who had an evil smirk on his face.

"First, I think you should all know that when Leshawna went to that spa day, she had a few things to say about everyone."

"Uh oh." Said Leshawna who began to get really nervous from what I could see.

(Because she was sitting in the back, and when I heard her say 'Uh oh' I turned around and saw her face expression.)

"What's he talking about Leshawna?" I asked her.

"Uh...I-I-I don't know?" She said as if she were trying to cover up something.

"Perhaps everybody would like to see the video footage I happen to have right here?" Justin suggested opening the box to reveal a video camera like the one from the movies inside.

Heather pulled it out, and then turned it on facing so we could all see the movie.

_"Mm, mm, Heather's just plain old mean like the devil himself. Lindsey, oh she's as dumb as a brain dead donkey, but with a brain the size of a peanut. Oh, Duncan, he likes to think he's a bad boy when really he's just to afraid to admit or show any of his other feelings. He wouldn't even show a tear when Courtney broke up with him last season. Then there's Justin who thinks he's all that! When really the boys just full of himself, and worries way to much about his looks, or getting even a tiny scratch on him. Owen's like a human machine that never stops, and he's almost as big as a house. Harold, he's all sweet, but the darn fool's just embarrassing himself. Plus, I heard from the grape vine that Chris got some new girl named Becca on the show. She's either really dispread for attention because nobody pays attention to her, or she's as dumb as Lindsey and just got lucky? I bet she's got the attention span of a hamster, and can't even hold a boyfriend without making a fool of herself?" Leshawna told her friend in the limo before they shared a laugh._

After that, Heather turned off the movie projector, and all of our attention was turned to Leshawna.

"You don't understand, that was outside of the game. I didn't think anybody would hear it, or that it would get out on the internet." She told us.

"So...That wasn't a joke?" Questioned Lindsey.

"Uh yeah, yeah that's it! It was all a joke! You got me! Wasn't that funny?" She told us while laughing nervously because we weren't laughing at her.

"Leshawna, did you really mean what you said about me being dumb, and never being able to get a boyfriend?" I asked her with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Oh no, no, no! No Becca I didn't mean any of that!" She told me shaking her head and arms.

"The why did you say that? Why did you say all of those mean things about us?" I asked her.

"I swear I didn't know anybody was gonna hear it! I was just tired, and exhausted! I needed some time off, and away from this place! Do you know how frustrating it is to do this show and these rediculous challenges every singal day until you're voted off? I couldn't take it anymore! I had to get away from here, and from everybody, and I'm sorry for everything I said. I swear I didn't mean any of that." She explained to me.

I looked from her, and then turn to see a smirking Justin looking at us.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Okay yeah what Leshawna said about everybody was totally wrong, mean, horrible, and totally uncalled for. I mean how could she say all of those mean things about us behind our backs? Well okay mostly the others not as much mine, but still. However what's more concerning is how the hell Justin found out and got all of this? I mean that guy's not the smartest in the pumpkin patch, yet somehow this happens, and everybody's getting all mean and mad at Leshawna. I mean don't get me wrong because they all have the right to be mad at her, but I can't help but wonder if Justin planned all of this?"_

_~Confession Over~_

"Well now, that was totally unexpected!" Said Chris.

"My work here is done. Thank you all for your time!" Said Justin walking away with a smirk on his face.

"Justin...You bastard." I mumbled to myself as I clutched my hands into fists.

"Okay, now that's something that you don't get to see everyday on a show like this? Well, that just leaves Duncan and Becca to perform their trick. Then based on whoever gave the best performance the two winners will be saved from elimination tonight, and get the mystery reward." Chris explained to us.

"So...Let's give it up for Duncan and Becca!"

So Duncan and I headed in the center ring just as Justin and Heather walked past us, and Chef brought out the big box we were going to be using.

"Duncan wait, I just thought of something." I tell him.

"What is it Smiley?" He asked me.

"Come over here for a second, and I'll tell you." I reply and motion him to come next to me.

He obayed me, and I began to whisper things into his ear.

"Yo! Sometime today!" Chris cried out with no patience what-so-ever.

"One moment please?" I told him and finished talking to Duncan.

"So you know the plan?" I asked him.

"Roger that." He replied giving me a thumbs up.

After that we got the box all set up, Duncan made an introduction to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you something that will grab your attention, and open your minds! So shut up, listen, watch, and give it up for my lovely assistant Becca!" He told everyone and then helped me into the box.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this show on the road." I told him.

Nodding his head, Duncan closed the door, and I was soon surrounded by darkness.

_~Duncan's POV~_

When I put Becca inside of the box, I grabbed a blanket, and covered the box with it. After I had done that, I took a few steps back, cracked my fingers, and then said the magic words.

"Abracadabra!" I cried out pointing to the box, and then a great big cloud of red smoke covered the box but soon disappeared after a couple seconds.

I could hear the others making noises of astoundishment behind me when I had done that. But I was more focused on making sure Becca was okay and that the disappearing act had gone right? So I went up to the door, opened the door, and I found Becca was no longer in the box.

"Smiely?" I said to no one in particular as I moved out of the way for the others to see, and when they did, they all gasped in shock.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Okay I know this was apart of Smiely's plan, but honestly...I didn't think I would actually make her disappear like that!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Harold's Confession~_

_"When I saw that Becca had disappeared from within that box, I assumed that it was all just child's play, and that the trick was she hiding behind this curtian. Thus making her look like she disappeared from the box, and making the audience shocked. However, since there was no curtian, and that box looked pretty old what with the duck tape on it, and stuff, I don't think this was just your average trick."_

_~Confession Over~_

"What did you do? What did you do? Where is she?" Justin cried out to me as he stood up with anger written all over his face.

"Hey it's just a trick!" I cried out to him.

"Well then bring back my darling Becca right now!" He screamed at me.

"She's not your Becca you jack! Now shut the hell up, and wait a minute will you?" I told him.

"A minute? A minute! You expect me to just stand here and wait until something happens?" Justin asked me.

"No...I expect you to sit down, shut up, and wait!" I pointed out.

"Okay that's it!" Said Justin marching down and storming up to the box.

He then began to look at the box, observing every last part of it. I knew he wasn't going to relax, and just put this aside. I mean, I would have stopped him, but this was all apart of the plan. Apparently, Becca wanted to make things right, but wasn't going to tell me what she ment by that.

(Frankly, she didn't tell him her entire plan.)

"Are you just about finished with your observing Sherlock?" I asked Justin.

"Not until I know where Becca is! Now start talking!" He cried out while shaking his arms into the air.

Well just when I was about to say something to him, this happened.

"TA DA! Heeeerre's Johnny!" Becca cried out.

_~Becca's POV~_

"TA DA! Heeeerre's Johnny!" I cried out.

Immediatly everybody's attention was brought to me when they heard my voice, and saw me standing there leaning against the door with my dress cut short, and two pom poms in my hands.

(Don't ask me how I did all of this, but let's just say that I have my ways. K? Explaining would just take to long, and I would like to continue with this story please. Sorry, and thank u! )

It was at an instant that I came running out into the opened center ring, and then began to dance, and do this cheer.

"Leshawna, Leshawna, she is fine, sure she made a big mistake but that's quiet alright! Lindsey, Lindsey, she's really pretty, what with her brains and beauty you'll think what a lady! Harold and Owen they're quiet a pair, he's smart, he's tough, which combined creates the Hulk! Heather, Heather, she's the Queen of Mean, so don't get her angry, or you'll get a beat! Justin, Justin, what a guy, he thinks he's all that, when he isn't all that! Duncan, Duncan, what a guy, he's tough, and sweet, and he's caught my eyes!"

Then I finish it off with a slide on my knees with the pom poms up in the air.

At first it's all silent, but then Harold decided to break the silence first.

"Wow...I don't know whether that was the most unique, and creative, or craziest, and silliest trick I've ever seen?"

"Uh...How about both?" I asked him.

"That sounds pretty good." Said Owen.

"Thank you." I reply getting up off the floor, and back onto my feet.

Just then, Chris walked into the center ring, and had this to say.

"Well I think that settles it. After that last performance, it's clear to me who the winners should be. So, without further ado, the winners are...HAROLD AND OWEN!" Explained Chris shocking everybody but Harold and Owen.

_~Owen's Confession~_

_"Whoa Who! We won the challenge! We won the challenge! Aw man this is the greatest day of my life!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Leshawna's Confession~_

_"How could that boy choose Harold and Owen over Becca's performance? She basically threw her heart and soul into that, and what happens? She and Duncan lose? Ugh! Now that's just plain wrong!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Harold's Confession~_

_"I don't know if I would call Chris' decision fair because I thought Becca and Duncan should have won. I mean sure Duncan and I don't get along, but still, I like Becca as a friend, and she gave that cheer everything. When we vote off someone tonight, I ain't gonna vote her off since she said that Owen and I combined together are like the Hulk. Which I find rather flattering since the Hulk was basically a scientist who when angry turned into a muscular monsterous beast! RAW! GGGRRRR! RRAARR!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"How could McClain choose dofus and Owen over Smiley and I? I mean, that cheer she did for everyone was just so amazing, but McLame decided to choose fucking kid tricks over our disappearing act? ~Grunts and crosses arms~ Well at least it's better then choosing Pretty boy and badly as the winners."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Am I upset that Duncan and I didn't win? A little bit. Do I wish that we had won? A little bit. Am I glad that Harold and Owen won? You betcha! Why? Because I believe that those two deserve to win after what Justin, and Heather did, and hearing that confession from Leshawna from her spa day. No offence to Lindsey, though cause it's nothing personal."_

_~Confession Over~_

_"Now then, for your reward, you two will be leaving the set tonight, get driven to Las Vegas Nevada, and get two front row seats to see the one, the only, Chris Angel! Performing live at the César Hotel!" Chris told Harold and Owen, and hearing that made me scream in my head._

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"**Unbelievable!** They get two front row seats to see Chris Angel? The Chris Angel! The man of mystery, magic, and impossibilities! Aaaaahhhhh! Oh they are so lucky! I would do anything to see that guy! ANYTHING!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Later at The Gilded Chris Awards~_

"Well it's that time again boys and girls! When somebody's going to be leaving the studio set based on the most number of votes somebody will get. However, it would seem as though we have a split section of people who are safe, and who are in hot water." Chris explained to us.

"Leshawna, Lindsey, Justin, and Heather, you four gave the worst performances or just didn't give me one at all. As for Duncan, Becca, Harold, and Owen, you four showed the best performances yet. Course only Harold and Owen are safe, while the rest of you are in the hot seats. Now then, on with the awards."

Then Chef came out carrying a tray of Guilded Chris Awards made of delicious chocolate.

"Okay, the first award goes to..." Began Chris.

"Harold!"

"Owen!"

"Lindsey!"

"Duncan!"

"Becca!"

"Only two Guilded Chris awards left, and yet there are three of you left. Two of you will be recieving a Guilded Chris award, but one of you will not be recieving an award. Who is it? Well I can tell you that it's not...Justin!" Chris explained as Justin got his award.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"No fair! How is it that Mr. Macho Man is safe from getting voted off? That's not fair! Especially when he's probably the whole reason why Leshawna's in hot water right now? Ugh...*Arms crossed* Totally not fair."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Well now that just leaves Leshawna and Heather. Which one of you will be staying, and which one will be going?" Chris asked them.

"The final Guilded Chris award goes too...Heather!"

"WHAT?" I cried out.

"You guys voted off Leshawna over Heather? HEATHER? Oh you have got to be shiting me? I mean sure Leshawna said some mean things, but you can't blame her for wanting to get away and out of this dumb! I mean for crying out loud, she's nicer then Heather!"

"HEY!" Shouted Heather.

"Oh shut up, you get my point." I told her.

"Oh this is unbelieveable! Unexceptable! Unthinkable! Who are you people?"

"Yeah...Anyway, Leshawna, the limo's waiting for you." Chris told her.

So Leshawna stood up, and began to walk to the limo, but not before I ran up and stopped her.

"Leshawna wait!" I cried out getting her attention.

"Hey about before, I-I just want you to know that I meant what I said back there, and I believe you when you say that you had to get away from this dumb. Plus, I didn't vote for you tonight, and I hope that we can still be friends."

"Aw honey, we'll always be friends, and I'm sorry for what I said to you and everybody else." She replied.

"Apology accepted buddy. Now come and give me a hug!" I told her in which she did.

"Take care of yourself baby, and I hope Duncan comes out and tells you how he feels soon." Said Leshawna.

"I hope so to Leshawna. See you at the final's!" I told her as she climbed into the limo, closed the door, and took off.

"Bye Leshawna! Goodbye!" I cried out waving goodbye to the limo that drove off.

**Another chapter completed, and another on the way!**

**By that I mean it'll b coming out ASAP!**

**So please review, and thank u! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Total Drama Story**

**_Total Drama Action Here I Come_**

**Phantom of the Studio**

**Chapter 4**

**The involvment in this chapter's a bit more of an extreme challenge!**

**Details 2 come so please b patient thank u!**

**And review when u get the chance please**

_~The Following Morning/Becca's POV_

I was in the bathroom washing and freshen myself up for whatever Chris had in stored for us today.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"With Leshawna now out of the game, and Heather still standing, I've gotta do what anybody would have done during season 1. Get rid of Heather before she gets into the final three like last time."_

_~Confession Over~_

Splashing some water onto my face, I had to come up with a strategy plan to take down Heather and Justin. Then just when I was about to do that, Heather entered the bathroom wearing that same old blonde wig from the last challenge.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Justin's little girlfriend." She taunted as she walked up, and stood next to me.

"First of all, I'm not Justin's girlfriend nor will I ever be, and second you better watch yourself because it's partially your fault that Leshawna got voted off the other night." I told her.

"Uh whatever, its not my problem if she was your best friend or anything and you didn't want her to go." Heather told me.

"And besides, why wouldn't you be Justin's girlfriend? He seriously likes you, and he's way better looking then the other guys here."

"Hey! All of the guys here are way better looking then Justin! Even all combined together they're way better looking then him!" I yelled at her before storming out of the bathroom.

"Ugh...No wonder nobody likes that girl, she's just a mega pain in the ass." I said to myself as I shook my head, and walked off.

I then walked towards the trailers to try and clear my head, but just as I had gotten to the guys trailers, I was pulled to the side by a familiar someone.

"Hello beautiful." Said Justin as he held me by the waist, and flashed me a smile.

"Um hey there Justin, now goodbye." I told him while trying to push him away from me.

"Hey, hey, hey what's the rush? There's no need to run away from me." He said still holding me.

"Justin please I'm not running away from you, I'm trying to avoid you." I reply.

He just laughs at this thinking I was joking and then brings my face closer to his own. I figured that he was going to try and kiss me. Which I did not want to happen to me with him. So I came up with something out of the blue.

"Look Justin, your a very...Uh interesting guy, but I don't like you the way you like me." I told him.

When he didn't say anything I kept on talking. Making sure that this would get into the thick skull of his.

"Look don't get me wrong you're attractive, but I don't wanna date a guy who's all full of himself, can't do a little hard labor, and is kind of...Well...Whimpy."

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"I didn't want him to get his hopes up or anything. So I just told him the honest truth. Plus he knows that I like Duncan, and should respect that."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"Whimpy? Whimpy? Whimpy?! How could she say that I'm whimpy, and full of myself?! I mean sure I may spend allot of time in front of the mirror, but its only to make sure I look good. Perhaps Becca was just a little off at the moment, therefore I'm not upset with her. She's still my princess, and I am her prince. If I can show her just how wonderful, and non whimpy I am, then she'll be all over me, and forget all about Duncan. Oh yeah, I'm that good."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Whimpy huh? Tell me, could a whimpy guy lift you up into the air, and spin you around? Like this?" Asked Justing who then lifted me up into the air, and spung me around.

"AH! Justin, put me down! I'm serious! I don't like being spung around like this! Justin? Justin! JUSTIN!" I cried as he spung me faster, and faster.

Apparently he wasn't listening, and spung me around some more until I couldn't take it anymore, and this happened.

"BLLAAAAAHHH!"

I accidentally threw up on him, and that finally got him to put me down, and let me go.

"Oh. My. God." Said Justin in much shock and disgust.

"Aw man...Justin, I'm really sorry. I tried to tell you too stop, but you wouldn't listen." I told him sounding pissed off.

"AH! My clothes! My face! My hair!" He cried out with sorrow while not paying attention to what I was saying.

"What the? Are you even listening to me? Do you even care that I just threw up thanks to you're stupid little spin off?" I asked him, but he didn't pay attention because he was to busy trying to wipe off the vomit.

"Aw man, this is so gross."

"Oh you are unbelievable! Now do you see why I don't like, like you! You're so full of yourself you jackass!"

And then I stormed off back to the bathroom to wash myself off.

~Later in the Tent for Breakfast~

By the time I had finally entered the tent and grabbed my breakfast, Justin came running up to me wearing clean clothes, and his face was all cleaned up.

"Becca! Becca!" He cried out to me.

"Ugh...What does that jackass want now?" I thought to myself.

"Becca, oh good I found you. Listen I want to apologize about what happened earlier. I mean, it's not your fault that you don't have a strong stomach." He began to tell me.

"Excuse me? Excu-Did you just say what I think you said?" I asked him.

"Well you certainly didn't seem to have a good enough stomach when I was showing you how strong I was." He protested, and that got me really angry.

Just then, Duncan walked up to us. Seeing as though he was just sitting at the table, he obviously heard us?

"Hey now what's going on?" He asked us.

"Duncan! Oh I'm so glad you're here! Would you please take Justin outside and knock some sense into him?" I asked him sweetly.

"Gladly, but what's the problem?" He replied cracking his knuckles.

"Well Mr. Macho Man over here decided to prove himself by spinning me around and around in the air. When I tried to tell him to stop he wouldn't listen, and thus causing me to throw up all over him. Now he's blaming me because of it." I explained to him.

"Oh really?" He asked me.

"What, I'm not blaming her for her poor stomach problem. I'm just letting her know that she shouldn't eat anything before I spin her around." Justin protested.

"Ugh! You don't get it! I was yelling and screaming at you to stop! You wouldn't listen to me, and for your information I didn't even eat yet!" I yelled at him while poking at his chest.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"AH! See, this is why I don't like Justin! He is such a jerk who only cares about himself! Its always me, me, me, me, me! Duncan however...Oh he's different. He's sweet, caring, thoughtful, tough, smart, and so handsome. Mm...Now that's the kind of guy I want to be with." _

_~Confession Over~_

"Come on Becca, you know I'm not blaming you for anything honey? Its just a little word of advice is all." Justin told me.

"Call it what you want to, but it isn't goanna cut it. Oh, and don't call me honey got it?" I told him.

"Come on Smiley, you can sit by me since pretty boy here's being nothing but a jackass." Duncan told me, and then walked with me to the table near the door.

As for Justin, he just stood where he was, with anger in his eyes.

_~Duncan's Confession~_

_"Yeah it would have been nice to punch the living daylights out of Justin, but as I recall from a few challenges ago, Becca doesn't like people fighting. Which is understandable, but what I don't like is a stick up jack like Justin. The guy's so full of himself that if he were to get even the slightest of cuts on himself then he would freak. Aw man, what a whimp!"_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"Duncan thinks he's got a chance with Becca when clearly she's just playing hard to get with me. I mean come on, no girl can resist me and my good looks. Hell, not even Owen can resist my good looks."_

_~Confession Over~_

Just then, some grey smoke entered into the tent, and the sound of dramatic opera music was playing. And it played so loud that it scared Owen making him throw his tray of food up into the air. Thus making the food go soaring like metro's and they fell right on top of Heather.

"AH! Ugh...OWEN!" She shouted with rage clutching her hands into fists.

Suddenly, a dark and shadowy figure entered the tent, but began to cough due to the amount of smoke that had entered.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough smoke! Cut it off! Cut it off!" Cried a familiar voice trying to fan away some of the smoke from his face.

Soon the smoke cut down and began to disappear. Revealing Mr. McClain wearing what looked like the outfit Erik from 'The Phantom of the Opera' wore when fighting Rhaoul in the graveyard.

"Okay, okay, we good now? Okay...I've got some exciting news for everybody!" He began.

"Let me guess, you decided to go out on tour with a bunch of geeks?" Joked Duncan.

"Uh no...Today's challenge is going to be something extraordinary, dramatic, mysterious, and death-a-fying that you all will be going through! Based on the famous movie 'The Phantom of the Opera!'" Explained Chris.

"Alright! I love that movie, the music, the story and its the only opera movie I like." I said aloud.

~_Heather's Confession~_

_"Is there any movies what-so-ever that, that girl doesn't like, or know of?"_

_~Confession Over~_

"Boy, you must really watch allot of classical and musical movies huh?" Questioned Harold.

"Well...Uh yes and no. I mostly listen to music from movies or Broadway shows rather then watching them." I told him.

"Fair enough." He replied.

"Okay boys and girls, get your butts down to Studio 23 pronto for today's challenge!" Said Chris before the smoke came back into the tent, and he began coughing again.

"And could somebody please turn that smoke machine off?"

_~Studio 23~_

Inside the studio the place looked like a total replica of the Opera House scene from the movie itself. Me and everybody else stood on the stage when Chris and Chef walked out.

"Welcome everybody, to the Paris Opera House! Constructed in 1861-1875 until the phantom burned it down during a live performance. However, since we couldn't actually go to the Paris Opera House, we had to make an exact replica of it." Chris explained to the seven of us.

"So what does this have to do with our challenge, and please don't tell me that we have to sing again?" Heather complained.

"Um...If I say 'Yes' then will you guys have a fit?" Asked Chris, and we all agreed.

"Then that's a yes!"

"Aw!" We all complained.

"Hey, the movie was another musical, but in an opera kind of tone. For this challenge, you will all participate in a scene from the movie and try to take down the Phantom before he can ruin the show, and capture all of you." Chris explained to us.

"Oh we get to participate in a play? Yeah!" Said Lindsey.

"Excuse me Mr. McClain, but do you want us to come up with a plan of our own for capturing the Phantom, or are you going to give us some sort of instructions to follow?" I asked him.

"Good question, and the answer to that question is you guys have to come up with a way to capture the mysterious Phantom." Chris replied.

"And I suppose the part of the Phantom will be played by either you or Chef correct?" I asked him.

"Actually, no. Although I would make a good Phantom don't you think?" Said Chris.

"Uh...Sure you would." I replied.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"Nothing personal, but the Phantom was 'way' better looking, and 'way' more cunning then Chris is."_

_~Confession Over~_

"So then neither you nor Chef will be playing the part of the Phantom?" I asked making sure I understood.

"That is correct for I've got something much better for all of you." He replied.

"Wait I don't understand, what's going on?" Asked Lindsey making us all groan.

"Lindsey, sweetie, listen to me carefully okay?" I began to tell her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We are going to be doing an opera musical play for this challenge. The only problem is that we have to make sure that we don't get captured by the Phantom before we finish the play. Do you understand? We take part in a play, don't get kidnapped, and we win the challenge."

"Oh...So all we have to do is be in a play, get through the whole thing, and we'll win?" Asked Lindsey making sure she understood everything.

"Yes, that's it. That's actually it." I replied.

_~Becca's Confession~_

_"See, I knew Lindsey wasn't so dumb! She's got a brain in that pretty head of hers, but...It just doesn't always work is all."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Lindsey's Confession~_

_"Some people think I don't have a brain, but I have one. It's just sometimes difficult for me when it comes to deep thinking and thoughts is all."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Since you guys will be participating in an opera play from the movie, you'll also be playing as characters from the movie." Explained Chris as Chef came out and handed us each a piece of paper, and a costume to go with our part.

Heather got the part of Carlotta, the drama queen and queen of mean.

Lindsey got the part of Meg Giry, who was Madame Giry's daughter.

Owen got the part of The Persian, who was once an acquaintance of the Phantom.

Harold got the part of Philippe, who's the older brother of Raoul.

Justin got the part of Erik, who's none other then the Phantom himself.

Meaning that Duncan got the part of Raoul , who's an old childhood friend of Christine's.

Leaving me the part of Christine herself, who's the new star of the Opera House.

"What the hell, why am I the Phantom?! Duncan clearly makes a better Phantom then me so why isn't he the Phantom?!" Justin complained when he recieved his character.

"Oh yeah! That part was suppose to go to Duncan, but...since you have all of that (Chris was gesturing to the costume, and character info.) you're now the Phantom of the Opera." Chris told him.

"Bu-But that's not fair! I should be Raoul, not Duncan! I demand it!" Shouted Justin as he stomped his foot hard on the hardwood floor.

"Look, Justin, you can complain all you want, but that's not going to make me make you Raoul. You might as well deal with it?" Chris told him making Justin clutch the paper in his hand.

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"I don't care if I get a dialogue, or a costume of some Phantom, if I'm suppose to play the part of someone else, then I should be able to play that particular part and not some fucking punk!"_

_~Confession Over~_

"Okay we're just going to move on now." Said Chris trying to ignore Justin's anger issues right now.

"Now although I could just have you all go through the scripts of that final play that was performed before the Paris Opera House burned down, I'm not gonna do that! Why you may ask? Because that'll take forever, and I ain't getting any younger here. So...You guys are just gonna make up your own songs, while doing the exact same play from this script I happen to have right here. (Holds up a script book for us to see.) Now get into costume, and hurry back out here."

So we left to get changed into our costumes before we could part-take in the upcoming challenge. When we came out this is what we looked like.

**Heather wore a fancy British-like dress that was dark red with some ruffles in the middle, a bow around the waist, ruffles on the ends of the sleeves, and she got a big poofy wig.**

**Lindsey wore a pair of black skinny jean dress pants, a poofy white shirt, a few clips in her hair, and black slipper shoes.**

**Owen wore an outfit that made him look like Benjamin Franklin. (Except without the glasses.)**

**Harold wore a fancy blue jacket with some gold on it, boots, some tan pants, a belt, and a white shirt to go with it.**

**Justin wore a dark black cape that touched the floor, a pair of fancy black shoes, black pants, and white long sleeved shirt with buttons on it, and a white mask to cover up part of his face.**

**Duncan wore a red coat over a white shirt, black pants that were kind of loose, boots, and fingerless gloves.**

**I wore a dress that was white on top, but dark red on the bottom, a black ribbon wrapped around my waist, the sleeves were short and showed my shoulders, and I wore black slipper shoes like Lindsey.**

"Okay, good to see that everybody's in their costumes now. So, for this first part of the challenge, you're all going to be performing from what I tell you in the script. While the Phantom (points to Justin) tries to capture everyone before the play ends." Explained Chris.

"So what do we do now? Just stand here and wait for you to tell us too do something?" Asked Heather.

"Actually, quiet the opposite! You guys are going to just do whatever while I read throughout the script." Chris replied.

"Now everybody get crazy, and let the show begin! Oh, and Justin, follow Chef to the stage ceiling and when I start to read the script you just go crazy like everybody else."

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"Chris wants me to go crazy? He wants crazy? Like hell I'll give him crazy!" _

_~Confession Over~_

_~Normal POV~_

"We begin the play with Lindsey, Harold, Duncan, and Heather walking into the office of Owen Francesco (Made that last name up.) to discuss about the upcoming play occurring at the Opera House tonight." Chris read from the script.

"Master Owen, we have something's we would like to talk with you about." Said Harold.

"Okay then let us talk! Let us sit down, grab a snake, talk, and then grab another snake while we're talking." Explained Owen to the others.

"So, what are we talking about?"

"It is about the upcoming play tonight. We are very concerned about the cast's sake with 'You-Know-Who' somewhere in this Opera House." Harold told him.

"Voldemort's in the Opera House? Oh no!" Cried Lindsey freaking out.

"No dummy the Phantom!" Heather yelled at her.

_~Heather's Confession~_

_"Voldemort? Really? It's like talking to a piece of wood most of the time."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Lindsey's Confession~_

_"Well Owen did say 'You-Know-Who' after all. I just assumed that he was talking about that guy from Star Wars."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Look there is no need to shout my friends. Now about the Phantom, if he does try too attack the Opera House, then...Uh...Then what?" Explained Owen who wasn't really sure about what to do next.

"I say we trap this Phantom ASAP!" Cried Duncan.

"I mean, he'll try and kidnap the star of the show if he doesn't destroy the Opera House? So we've gotta device a strategy, get things together, and set a trap for this guy. Therefore it would be best if the show didn't go on tonight."

"Duncan as much as we appreciate your concern for Becca, but if we don't do the show then the Phantom will know what we're up to." Harold told him.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna get all good looking when we're not actually gonna perform." Heather complained.

"Hey don't get your panties in a twist." Duncan told her getting Heather really angry when hearing this.

"Look I've got a plan so everyon-"

But before Duncan could say anything else, Chris cut in.

"Hold on there big guy. Before you say anything else, you guys are going to be singing." He told them.

"HUH?" Everybody said at once.

"Hey! I said there was going to be singing. So...START SINGING SOMETHING!" Chris cried out.

_~Singing Part~_

_Duncan-"I've got a plan gather round. Tonight the Phantom's going down."_

_Heather-"How the hell are we to do that?"_

_Lindsey-"Did anybody else just see that cat?"_

_Heather-"Shut up you moron, now what's the plan?"_

_Duncan-"The Phantom will be caught tonight, but first we need everyone. BECCA! BECCA! Can she hear me calling her? She'll be playing a major part of my plan. BECCA! BECCA!"_

_Door to the office opens up, and now Becca steps into the picture._

_Becca-"Did someone call me for I heard my name?"_

_Duncan-"Becca come here please I have some vital information to tell you."_

_Becca-"What is it Duncan? Is there something wrong?"_

_Duncan-"Nothing's wrong, but you have to listen carefully. For tonight the Phantom's goanna fall."_

_~Now we go to where Justin's hiding~_

_Justin- "If they think that they can put a stop to me then they have no idea who they're dealing with."_

_"I may play along in their little game, but tonight the Phantom shall rise, and those who I despise will die!"_

_~Back down on stage~_

Becca-"Must I really go through with this? I don't think I can. I'm not one who would go out and do this sort of thing?"

Duncan-"Please do not worry. Please do not get worked up. I promise o harm will come to you because I will be by your side at all times."

Becca-"What if the Phantom comes and captures me?"

Duncan-"Then I will fight for your freedom, until you are safe and sound."

Becca-"Oh Duncan...You really mean that?"

Duncan-"With all my heart and soul Smiley."

Becca-"Oh Duncan, you're the best friend a girl could ever ha-"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT SINGING!" Chris shouted out.

"Well you didn't say when we could stop singing. Not like we're on a singing timeline here." Duncan told him.

"Ugh...Okay new plan, we're just going to skip the whole singing phase and cut to the chase." Chris told them.

"If you two are just going to hit on each other then I don't even want you guys to bother with singing anymore."

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered with joy.

~Some Time Later/Becca's POV~

Skipping ahead a little bit and getting to the main stuff/scene now. The background changed into a sunset field with a barn set up, a fountain in the center of the stage, some flowers were spread all over the place, and I sat down by the fountain awaiting for whatever to do next.

"Hey Mr. McClain, what am I suppose to do now?" I asked him.

"Hold on! Hold on! I'm looking through the script to see what comes next here." He told me.

While I sat in place, the others were just standing around the place just waiting to see what happens next. Course we were all getting annoyed by this and then Duncan got so annoyed that he cried out to Chris.

"HEY, WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET STARTED HERE? THIS IS REALLY ANNOYING!"

"JUST HOLD ON AND WAIT A MINUTE! IT'S IN HERE SOMEWHERE!"

So we waited and waited until at long last did Chris finally found the page he was looking for and went right to work.

"Okay, according to this Christian played by Becca will be doing a scene where she wonders around here on stage awaiting the Phantoms arrival. Everybody else will act normal, go about their normal things, and not mind Becca as she does whatever and awaits for the Phantoms arrival." Chris explained to us.

"And then what, we run out and get the Phantom?" Asked Duncan.

"Nope, the rest of you are going to wait until Becca says the secret word once she's got the Phantom in her grasp." He replied.

"What's the word?" I asked.

"Um...let's go with...peddle. That'll work! Okay, now on with the show!" Said Chris and then we began.

Well with that said I began to walk around the fountain while the others went about in different directions on the stage. Though I was getting bored with just walking around the fountain I decided to sit back down on it.

"Bored, bored, bored, this challenge is boring!" I thought to myself with my head in my hands.

Then I saw Duncan walk towards and then take a seat next to me.

"Hey, how you holding up Smiley?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm bored. That's all I've got to say to that." I told him sitting up straight.

"Yeah I hear you on that. Are opera's always this boring?" He asked.

"If they don't hurry to the good part then probably." I replied not knowing that he was looking aroung before whispering in my ears.

"Hey listen, if you want to blow this joint then on the count of three we'll make a run for it and head to the trailer." He told me.

I smiled and nodded at this, but was a little worried because of Chris and Chef. If we tried to leave the studio while in the middle of a challenge, then we could get into trouble. So I pointed that out to Duncan who was smiling and apparently one step ahead of me.

"Wait for my signal and then run, or wait for me." He whispered to me before getting up and making his way backstage.

"Um...okay? What am I waiting for and when will it happen?" I thought to myself taking a look around.

I didn't really know what I was waiting on, but I decided to just sit and wait until I saw Duncan again. However, unexpectedly the lights went out making the area pitch black. So black that I couldn't even see my own hands in front of me.

"AH!"

"MOMMY!"

"What's going on?!"

"Who the hell turned off the lights?!"

"Confined it, what gives?!"

"Yo, could somebody turn the lights back on?!"

"Duncan? DUNCAN!"

I was growing really nervous and freaking out here. Was this suppose to be apart of the plan, and if so where's Duncan?

**~Cliffhanger~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Total Drama Story**

**_Total Drama Action Here I Come_**

**Phantom of the Studio Pt. 2**

**Chapter 5**

_~Last Time~_

_Then I saw Duncan walk towards and then take a seat next to me._

_"Hey, how you holding up Smiley?" He asked me._

_"Well, I'm bored. That's all I've got to say to that." I told him sitting up straight._

_"Yeah I hear you on that. Are opera's always this boring?" He asked._

_"If they don't hurry to the good part then probably." I replied not knowing that he was looking around before whispering in my ears._

_"Hey listen, if you want to blow this joint then on the count of three we'll make a run for it and head to the trailer." He told me._

_I smiled and nodded at this, but was a little worried because of Chris and Chef. If we tried to leave the studio while in the middle of a challenge, then we could get into trouble. So I pointed that out to Duncan who was smiling and apparently one step ahead of me._

_"Wait for my signal and then run, or wait for me." He whispered to me before getting up and making his way backstage._

_"Um...okay? What am I waiting for and when will it happen?" I thought to myself taking a look around._

_I didn't really know what I was waiting on, but I decided to just sit and wait until I saw Duncan again. However, unexpectedly the lights went out making the area pitch black. So black that I couldn't even see my own hands in front of me._

_"AH!"_

_"MOMMY!"_

_"What's going on?!"_

_"Who the hell turned off the lights?!"_

_"Confined it, what gives?!"_

_"Yo, could somebody turn the lights back on?!"_

_"Duncan? DUNCAN!"_

_I was growing really nervous and freaking out here. Was this suppose to be apart of the plan, and if so where's Duncan?_

_~Now Carrying On~_

With the studio on light's out, nobody could see anything or anyone.

Like if anyone's ever seen Total Blackout you would know what I mean, or maybe imagine a total blackout all over the city.

So darkness was everywhere and as everyone tried to find a light while bumping into one another and objects on the stage.

~_Becca's POV~_

I stayed seated on the edge on the fountain afraid of hitting something or falling off of stage. I tried to stay calm, but the darkness is not one of my favorite things to be stuck in for so long.

~_Becca's Confession~_

_"The darkness...Where nothing can escape or be seen. It's where the monsters of your nightmare's live and where evil lurks. Yeah I'm afraid of the dark, but I'm not afraid to admit it. It's just a normal common fear that allot of people have so who cares right? Not my fault that you never can tell what's waiting for you in the dark. It's spooky like that..."_

_~Confession Over~_

I tried to remain calm and wait for the lights to return, but my calmness soon fled when somebody grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me onto their shoulder. I freaked out and began to scream. Telling whoever was holding me to let me go and put me down right now.

Like I said before, the dark scares me.

I knew it wasn't Duncan because he would have said something to me before heading out.

This person however kept quiet and just headed out without answering me.

Had to be Justin no doubt.

"Justin you jerk put me down!" I cried out in anger.

Still he did not answer and the next thing I know, I'm lifted up and a heavy object knocks me out.

~_Later~_

I was finally coming to my senses after that hard knock out to find myself in an unfamiliar place. I think I was in a different studio, and I knew this because I saw a sign that said Studio 5 on it. I also noticed some gothic candle stands with pure white candles in them that were lite up making the area all spooky like.

I found or rather saw no windows, but I did see boards piled up in certain places so I assumed Justin boarded them up for a reason. Probably so no one can get through the windows or see us? I lifted my head up and saw the door wasn't boarded up, but I bet it was locked up. I sat up and found myself still in my outfit for the challenge and on a fancy dark red cushioned couch.

The walls were a pitched black color with some dark purple swirls on it that went up and down like DNA streams. The floor was cold when my bare feet touched it and as I walked over to test the door out, I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around.

"Where are you going Becca?" Said a familiar voice.

"Justin knock it off and unlock the door so I can leave." I told him.

"Not until you fall in love with me. No girl or Owen can resist my charms." He said.

"Yeah well I'm not like them and I don't care. Besides like I said before you're not my type." I said.

~_Becca's Confession~_

_"Justin doesn't seem to listen well because nothing I say is getting through that thick skull of his."_

_~Confession Over~_

~_Justin's Confession~_

_"I don't understand why she doesn't like, like me in that special way I like, like her. I mean who wouldn't want me as their boyfriend? I'm hot, a model, gorgeous, handsome, irresistible, and sexy. Now what girl or Owen could turn all this down?"_

_~Confession Over~_

"Come on Becca, how could you not like, like me? I mean just look at me." Justin said motioning to himself.

"You're so full of yourself Justin." I said.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Justin said defending himself.

"Give it up Justin, I won't go out with you. Even if you won the show I still would not go out with you." I explained.

"At least give it a try? Why won't you say yes?" He asked me.

"Because you're mean, full of yourself, made Gwen get herself kicked off with blackmail and you use people for your own use." I explained making my point.

~_Becca's Confession~_

_"Yeah I've watched the show and I saw what Justin did to Gwen. It wasn't her fault, Trent was just trying to let her win because he loves her. Don't most couples do dumb things for the people they love? Yes, but unfortunately Trent and Gwen are broken up. *sigh* I wish they talked things over before breaking up."_

_~Confession Over~_

"Oh who asked you?" I asked.

I pushed him away and hurried to the door.

I tried to push and pull it open but I was right the door was locked.

"Dame it locked!" I complained.

So I started to bang on the door as hard as I could in hopes that maybe I'd be heard by either someone working for Chris or my friends.

"Help! Help! I'm locked in here with a big shot!" I cried out.

"Aw Becca don't be like that. I promise you thanks to my career I can give you anything you want." He explained.

"I just want out of here Justin. I don't care about your career or if you could buy me Russia. I don't like, like you now piss off and let me out!" I cried out in anger.

I wasn't very happy at the moment and just wanted out of here now.

Then as if by miracle, the door I was trying to get out of was banging from the outside.

I took a few steps back and smiled.

It had to be Duncan who was trying to get, I just knew it.

"Open this dame door pretty boy!" Duncan cried out in anger.

"...Shit." Justin said now panicking.

"Looks like karma's about to bite you in the butt." I pointed out to Justin with a smirk.

"No...No this can't be happening." Justin said to himself freaking out.

"Ugh...Okay new plan, we're out of here."

Grabbing my wrist tightly, Justin dragged me away from the door.

"Hey let me go! Duncan! Duncan help!" I cried out.

"I'm coming Becca!" He replied kicking harder on the door.

"Hurry!" I cried out pulling back against Justin's grip.

"Ugh! Let me go you crazy big shot!'

Then to my annoyance he began to sing the lines the Phantom did when he took Christine down into his lair once again when his mask was removed in front of everyone at the Opera. Luckily I shut him up from singing because I wasn't in the mood for listening to him singing or listening to any singing at all at the moment.

As hard as I fought against Justin he kept fighting back and pulling me forward. He tried to tell me that this wasn't going to do me any good and that I should just go along with it. Oh but I wasn't going to go that easily without a fight. So I did what I figured was the best way to stop him in his tracks.

I kicked Justin right where the sun don't shine as hard as I could with my foot.

I'm telling you when I did that Justin looked as though his eyes were going to pop right out of his head. That just proves how hard I can kick a guy right in the balls. Yeah that's giving him a piece of my mind.

How do you like me now?!

Sorry...Sometimes I get a little crazy.

Anyway once I kicked Justin right in the playpen, he released me and dropped onto the floor holding his friend. That was my cue to run back to the door and try to open it, or at least wait until Duncan got it open.

"Duncan can you get this door open?" I asked.

"Yeah no problem, I can pick any kind of lock from any kind of door." He replied.

"Okay but hurry up please, because I don't know how long until Justin get's up from me kicking him in the balls." I told him.

"Nice~ Wish I could have been there to see that." He said with a chuckle.

"Trust me it was good." I said with a smirk.

"It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head like in a cartoon."

We both laughed at that before I fell onto the floor due to Duncan getting the door open.

"Oaf!"

"Wow sorry, didn't know you were that close to the door."

"It's fine, I've fallen down stairs many times before so no big deal."

He helped me up and we both looked at Justin who was still on the floor in pain.

"Ow..."

"Should we help him?" I asked.

"...Nah." Duncan replied.

"Let Chef come and get him later on after the challenge."

"Okay, fine with me." I said with a shrug.

So we left Justin and the studio locking the door behind us so Justin couldn't escape.

Which got him upset, but who really cared right?

~_Duncan's Confession~_

_"Ah revenge is a dish best served cold, but in the case of getting back at Justin, this is pretty good revenge."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Justin's Confession~_

_"Ugh, I swear I'll get back at Duncan for locking me up in a creepy studio. Becca, no I wouldn't hurt her. She's just playing hard to get and I respect that. Duncan however is another story."_

_~Confession Over~_

_~Later that Day~_

"Well, due to the challenge never being completed, a cast member kidnapping another, and Justin with his 'injury' looks like nobody won this challenge and will be getting no reward." Chris explained.

"Uh Chris technically what happened was like that of the movie. Christine getting kidnapped by the Phantom, Raoul coming to save her, and a fight and escape from the dark caverns of the Phantom's lair. Therefore I do believe Duncan won for his team and claims the reward." I explained making good points if I do say so myself.

"Hm...You know you have a point. I suppose the Screaming Gaffer's do deserve a bit of a reward? So as a reward they'll be given a weeks vacation away from the studio and visit the amazing Hershey Park, homemade chocolate factory and amusement park." Chris explained happily.

The Gaffer's cheered for joy while my team sighed.

"Although...since most of the Killer Grips did what they had to for the challenge and from the video I saw of Becca kicking Justin in the balls. Which was funny by the way. *chuckle*I've decided that everyone but Justin will go to Hershey Park." Chris explained making everyone but Justin cheer.

Ah yes, revenge and karma are really sweet~

**End of Ch. 5 at last**

**More will come don't worry**

**Please comment after reading, and enjoy~ **


End file.
